A Different Path
by Raggio
Summary: What would happen if Professor McGonegall decided enough was enough?
1. Chapter 1

This is something that's been running around in my head for a little while. If you like please review as I'm hoping to carry it on but it's my first story so I'm a little nervous.

I own nothing.

* * *

Minerva rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. The whole situation had her ready to pull out her hair. Or better yet, pull out Albus' beard. Loyalty was one thing but the blind loyalty he expected from her was another thing entirely. Her mind started listing all the times they had disagreed in the past and realised once again just how truly flawed his methods were.

The most glaring of these were his decisions at the end of the war. She had tried to convince Lily and James Potter to go into hiding abroad instead of in England. But once again Albus had overruled her and they had listened to him. Now they were dead and their now four year old son, Harry, was suffering at the hands of those brutes he was unfortunately related to.

This was the breaking point for Minerva. For three years she'd tried to convince Albus to remove Harry from such an environment. And for three years he had gently patted her arm condescendingly and told her not to worry. Finally she'd decided that she needed to do this without his knowledge, let alone consent. Harry may be safe from Voldemort at his relatives, but he was far from safe.

She'd researched and planned and was ready. But there was one problem. She had no idea where to hide Harry after she got him out.

Everyone she could think of who'd look after him was someone that Albus could find easily. If she didn't get this right the first time Harry would be back at his relatives within a month and she'd never get another chance.

There was one avenue left open to her but it was so risky she'd tried for five months to think of something else. Taking a deep breath she opened the drawer of her desk and took out a small case. Opening it she stared at the contents for a few minutes before giving herself a firm shake and snapping the lid closed. Slipping the box into her pocket she threw her cloak over her arm and headed to the fireplace. Throwing a handful of powder into the empty grate she stepped in and spoke, "Pebble House, Cardiff." In a flash of green flames she was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius stared mournfully out the window of his cell. Three long years had passed since he'd been dumped in this place and everyday left him wondering how his godson was doing. He'd often thought of trying to break out to go get him but enough of his sanity remained for him to realise that was a bad idea. A life on the run was no way for a child to grow up.

A commotion brought his attention back to his surroundings. There was a loud bang from the other side of the prison. As the Dementors floated away to investigate the sound Sirius breathed a small sigh of relief. For a few moments he was free of the almost overwhelming sorrow and hopelessness that accompanied his hellish guards.

A soft meow drew his attention back to the window. His eyes widened to see a tabby cat sitting there bold as brass staring at him thoughtfully. Crawling forward he could just make out the markings around her eyes. Gasping in surprise he spoke, his voice cracked and hoarse from three years of none use, "…Minerva?"

The tabby jumped into his cell but transformed into the stern professor from his Hogwarts days before reaching the floor. Taking a vial of clear liquid from her pocket she passed it to him with one word, "Drink."

Unwilling to upset the first visitor he'd had in three years Sirius took the vial and tossed it back like it was tequila. After a moment his eyes glazed over and his jaw slackened. Seeing the potion had taken effect Minerva seated herself on the ground next to him and began speaking, "Can you hear me?"

Sirius nodded his head mutely. Rolling her eyes Minerva tried again, "I'd like you to answer some questions for me. Do you understand?" Opening his mouth he croaked out a drowsy "Yes". Straightening her shoulders she began, "Did you betray Lily and James to Voldemort?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Peter."

Furrowing her brows Minerva wondered at that strange fact and decided to think about it more when she had the time. "Will you help me to protect Harry, their son?"

"Yes."

She found herself a little shocked to hear emotion breaking through the potion. _"Strange."_ She'd have to investigate that later too. "Ok then. I'm about to bring you out of this. We don't have much time and I need your help quickly without having to spoon feed you information." As she spoke she pointed her wand at him and gave it a flick. The effects of the potion seemed to race out of him and hit the wall before disappearing completely.

Shaking his head groggily Sirius looked at his old professor before leaning forward, "I take it this means you know I'm innocent." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Nodding her head Minerva put her wand away and reached into her pocket again, "Yes. Friendships, such as the one shared by you and James, could not be faked or easily broken. And despite your beliefs you are not that good of an actor."

The last was said with a soft smile so he simply shrugged and nodded before coming back to the matter at hand. "You said you needed my help to protect Harry. What has happened?" Handing him a mirror she grimaced as she felt the Dementors begin to return to their posts, no doubt drawn by her presence.

"There isn't enough time to talk now. I'm sure you recognize the mirror in your hand. Keep it hidden and answer when I call. I'll explain everything then." She stood up as she said this and turned to the window. Glancing back over her shoulder at the man still sitting, slightly dumbfounded, on the floor of the cell she coughed gently. When he met her eyes he saw a great deal of sadness and determination, "I'm sorry it has taken me so long Sirius. But I promise you I'm going to make things right. Even if it kills me."

With that she transformed into the tabby cat once again and leapt out the window. Staring after her Sirius quickly squashed the flicker of hope inside him, lest it draw the Dementors to him more. Instead he focused on how she had not helped him escape and that he must assist from his cell.

This was not the happiest of thoughts but it was one more fact the bastard spectres guarding him could not take. And as such drew him a little more out of his madness. Looking down at the mirror in his hands he recognized it as the one he and James had used to communicate with each other while at Hogwarts.

A grim smile graced his lips as he realised it would now also help his best friends son. Outside in the hall the Dementors hovered uneasily as the strange emotion coming from the cell. They could not recognize it but were wary of it. Had they known more about their victims they'd have realised it as determination.

Sirius Black, supposedly notorious mass murderer of thirteen people, may not have been a free man yet. But thanks to the faith of one person he was rediscovering something he had forgotten while in this hell hole. He was a man with power.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the story alerts and the reviews! Wow! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

I own nothing.

* * *

Grabbing a bar of chocolate from a press in her kitchen Minerva wandered into her living room. Staring around she bit into the chocolate, instantly feeling better. The walls were lined with bookshelves and a massive fireplace dominated most of one wall. Flicking her wand she lit the fire. Most people believed she lived in Hogwarts, hell sometimes she even forgot she had a home outside of the castle!

Sitting down in her favourite armchair she pulled the mirror out of her pocket again. She softly called Sirius' name and waited. After a moment his face appeared in the mirror looking as though he was slightly surprised to see her, "Hello Minerva. So are you going to tell me what's going on?" His voice was as hoarse and raw as it had been earlier. Looking at him intently she began, "I need your help to find someone who can raise Harry away from the influence of Albus and the British wizarding society."

Frowning he scratched his breaded chin, "Surely you can find someone. I mean, why ask me?" A heavy breath left Minerva before she answered, "Everyone I can think of would be easily found by him. I need someone with no connection to me. Albus believes that I will blindly follow him down this road he is on. A road where he has everyone's place predetermined might I add. I agree with his intentions, but not with his methods."

Sirius said nothing for a while as he thought over all she had just said. After a few minutes silence he asked his most prevailing question, "Why not just take Harry and vanish?" Shaking her head Minerva leaned forward, "The chance of him being found grow if Albus knows who took him. We need to remain in our perspective places for a time after Harry has disappeared so that Albus will not connect it to us."

A soft sound of comprehension escaped Sirius' lips. Seeing the confused look on Minerva's face he explained, "I will admit I was curious as to why you left me here. What you say makes sense, but I have one more question." Seeing her nod he continued, "Why move Harry at all? Surely Dumbledore has no ill wishes towards him. He may be a bit of a pompous ass but he's always tried to do what's right. What is the real reason you have taken this on?"

She didn't respond immediately as she formulated her answer, "Albus left him with his only living relatives. Lily's sister and her husband. They…they are not good people Sirius. I have personally witnessed them beat Harry senseless and reward their son for bullying Harry. I have to move him before something even more terrible happens to him."

The sound of snarling and growling drew her attention from her thoughts to the man she was speaking to. Sirius was furious. An intense and almost uncontrollable anger was raging through him. It took him a couple of minutes to calm down enough to notice the slightly terrified look on Minerva's face.

Breathing deeply he closed his eyes and fought for calm, which was made even more difficult by the increased presence of Dementors outside his cell, drawn by his fury. Once the majority of them had passed, after he allowed himself to be saddened by their presence, he turned back to Minerva. "I know someone. He's a friend I met after Hogwarts. He's a muggle and a good man. Get a quill, I'll tell you how to find him." As she wrote down the phone number Sirius gave her she looked at him concerned, "And you're sure Albus won't find him?"

Laughing darkly Sirius shook his head, "Even if he somehow managed to find him I guarantee that Jack is far more capable of handling himself than anyone else on this planet. And that includes the 'illustrious' Albus Dumbledore."

Reassured somewhat Minerva looked sideways at Sirius as she wrote down the rest of the information, "Do you want me to slip you some writing materials tomorrow night? It might be better if part of the request came from you." Sirius nodded, "But make sure it's paper and a pen. He won't recognize my writing with ink."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Colonel Jack O'Neill was relaxing on his couch watching 'Star Wars' with his team. Hammond had given them the weekend off to do with as they pleased, provided they got off the base. Glancing over at Carter, who was deep in conversation with Teal'c about the battle tactics of the Imperial fleet, Jack knew that it had been the only way they'd have convinced her to join them. Turning his head from the entertaining conversation taking place on his right Jack laughed out loud to see Daniel trying to balance his, now empty, beer bottle on his nose.

Stopping their conversation Teal'c and Sam turned to look. Seeing Daniels newest endeavour they both laughed. Well…Sam laughed, Teal'c raised an eyebrow which was accompanied by the barest hint of his lip twitching. To those who knew him well it was the same as him laughing hysterically. Gasping for breath Jack looked back at them, "I'd forgotten what a lightweight he is."

Hearing Jacks comment Daniel tried to be indignant, resulting in the bottle falling and hitting his kneecap. As he rubbed his sore knee and pouted O'Neill stood up, "I think that's my cue for refills. You want another soda Teal'c?" At the former first primes nod O'Neill went into his kitchen. As he opened his fridge there was a knock on the front door.

Frowning he went to open it with the beers and soda in his hand. He was surprised to see not only General Hammond but Bra'tac as well! Even more surprising was Bra'tacs attire. He was dressed like an off-duty officer, in black cargo pants and a grey knitted jumper. A fishing hat covered his forehead, which he promptly removed once he was sure no one else was watching. "General. Bra'tac. Come on in." As he turned back to the living room he spoke over his shoulder, "Can I get you anything? Beer? Soda? Coffee?"

As they entered the room Carter was on her feet while Daniel was blinking up at them slowly from his armchair. Teal'c got up and walked to Bra'tac. Gripping each other's forearms they greeted each other. Hammond nodded to them all and looked at Carter, "At ease Captain."

Once they had all settled back into their seats Daniel leaned forward and looked at Bra'tac in confusion. Turning his head to meet Daniels stare Bra'tac asked, "Is something the matter Doctor Jackson?" Nodding Daniel fought to not slip off his seat, "Why do you look different?" Hammond reached forward and stole Daniels beer.

"Hey!" In an attempt to get it back Daniel slid off his chair and onto the floor. Taking a sip of the beer Hammond looked at him, "I think you've had enough Doctor." Carter spoke before she could help herself, "He's only had two so far." The amused expression on the Generals face promised much teasing for Jackson in the near future.

Shaking his head he looked to Bra'tac and nodded. Bra'tac inclined his head, "Thank you. Hammond of Texas." Turning back to the rest of them he shrugged minutely, "It would seem I need to hide for a time among your people." Everyone immediately straightened up at this. Bra'tac was not someone who would willingly go into hiding, something was up. Seeing he had their attention Bra'tac continued, "Apophis still lives and has placed a rather large bounty upon my head."

Jack tilted his head, "How many times do we have to kill that bastard?" Waving him quite Daniel tried to sober up, "But how can he pay it? We destroyed his fleet and his territory has been divided up among the System Lords." Bra'tac nodded, "Aye. However the bounty is been backed by the System Lords themselves. It seems they wish to make an example of me. I have spent the last two months eluding their trackers but was injured not too long ago."

Taking up the story Hammond sat forward, "Although Master Bra'tacs symbiote has healed him there seem to be some longer lasting effects. Until we're sure he is once again at his strongest I have invited him to stay here." O'Neill leaned forward, "You're welcome to stay here Bra'tac. I still owe you for saving my ass so many times. Though I have to ask General, what about the NID? If they find out Bra'tac might be vulnerable who knows what they'll try."

Surprisingly Hammond grinned, "That's why only a handful of people where on the base this weekend. Most teams are off world and the only people not on leave are the ones I could trust to keep his presence here a secret." Sam spoke up, "So why give us time off sir? If you knew he was coming." She sounded just a tad hurt by the Generals actions. The grin on his face became slightly vicious, "Because the NID would never believe I'd send my best people away on leave if something big was going on." Teal'c nodded in approval at the reasoning while Bra'tac smiled slightly, "You are indeed a force to be reckoned with, Hammond of Texas."

Tilting his head in acknowledgement of the compliment Hammond continued speaking, "Doctor Frasier believes that Master Bra'tac should be fit to leave if he wishes within a fortnight. Until then I'd like to minimise the possibility of word getting out that he's here. The President has approved this and has given you all permission to take extra leave, unless a major emergency occurs of course."

Getting to his feet the General looked at them all, "I must get back now before anyone starts to get suspicious. Keep me posted if anything seems odd of out of place." Before he had taken two steps though Jacks phone rang. Jack wasn't really paying attention to the phone until the answering machine picked it up. A woman's voice cracked through the movement in the room galvanising them in place. The sheer desperation in her voice had them all silent.

_"…Hello? Colonel O'Neill I have to speak to you. You don't know me but I am in need of your help. Please. A young boy's life is at stake here."_ Everyone stared at the machine as the woman's voice kept speaking, _"A letter is coming to explain everything. It has details on how to contact me. And before you start thinking it, this isn't a joke."_ A weary sigh could be heard,_ "How I wish it was."_

When the machine hung up everyone turned to Jack. He was standing there gobsmacked. Carter put a hand on his arm, "Sir? Do you recognise the voice?" Shaking his head mutely Jack jerked a little at the sound of the letterbox closing. All eyes in the room looked out at the letterbox by his driveway in time to see the mailman walking back to his vehicle.

Straightening up General Hammond looked at his second in command, "Colonel what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Jack O'Neill could only gape helplessly at first the mailbox outside and then at the blinking red light on his answering machine. Swallowing he looked up to meet Hammonds eyes, "I have no idea sir. But I have a strong suspicion that all our lives are about to change."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews and encouragement. I know I'm updating fairly quickly here but I want to get as much of the set up done as I can before writers block decides to kick in. Hope you enjoy. :)

I own nothing, sadly.

* * *

Jack walked slowly back to his front door. The letter in his hands was definitely from Sirius and the crack the woman on his machine had made about him thinking this was a joke suddenly made more sense. Looking up as he reached the door he could see everyone still standing where they had been when they'd heard the message on his machine. A quick glance to see the red light no longer flashing told him that they had listened to the message again while he'd been out reading the letter.

Looking at the expressions on everyone's faces he could almost tell what they were thinking. Both Jaffa warriors seemed very disturbed about the mention of a young boy being in trouble. Daniel looked worried for him which made Jack want to growl in frustration. Both Carter and the General had carefully constructed neural expressions on their faces but it wasn't hard to see they were worried.

Hammond stepped forward and cleared his throat, "What's going on Jack?" O'Neill said nothing, just handed the letter to his superior officer. Frowning slightly at the expression on Jacks face George looked down to read the letter. Everyone's gaze was on his face as he read through the letter twice before looking up at Jack. Holding it out in his hand he looked thoughtfully into Jacks eyes, "Is this accurate Jack?"

Nodding O'Neill took the letter back and looked at the signature at the bottom of the page. It had been a few years since he'd heard from Sirius and it shocked him as to the reason why. To think the carefree man who'd saved his life and earned himself the undying loyalty of Jack and his old team was now in prison and unable to save his godson! It was taking Jack a while to adjust to the information.

When O'Neill didn't seem to be going to speak anytime soon Hammond looked around the room. Seeing the others in the room staring at them intently George sighed softly and put his hand on Colonel O'Neill's shoulder. When Jack looked up from the letter in his hands Hammond spoke, "Read it aloud."

Looking round Jack saw the nods from his friends and teammates. Taking a deep breath he looked back at the letter and started to read;

_Jack,_

_Sorry it's been so long since I've gotten in touch. Shit happens, you know. I can say though that I've a damn good reason for it and for getting back in touch so abruptly. I need your help._

_You remember me telling you about my friend James who'd just gotten married the last time we spoke? Well he's dead. As is his wife, Lily. You remember how I told you of Voldemort? Well he's the bastard who murdered them. And tried to kill their one year old son Harry!_

_But it backfired. Harry survived and the bastard was left as little more than a ghost. Most believe he's gone for good but a few of us know better than to believe it's over so quickly. Now here comes the part where I need your help._

_I'm in jail. I won't get into the details too much except to assure you that what they say I did isn't true. I'm innocent, I know everyone in prison always says that but let me ask you this. Can any of them claim they're serving time for murder when they didn't get a trial?_

_The woman who rang you will explain better when you meet her. Don't ask for her name. She can't be tied to this otherwise it won't work. If you need to refer to her….call her Tabby. I need you to look after Harry. Hide him, raise him, train him. He's going to need all the help he can get. And I can't think of anyone who could protect him and prepare him better than you._

_As for why I need you to do this…there's a…man. Maybe control freak would be a better term for him. He's one of the good guys but he's not exactly someone I trust. He uses people like pawns and I fear what part he has designated for Harry down the road. And I know he has a part laid out._

_He has left Harry in the care of his aunt and uncle. They're abusive and vindictive and from what I hear encourage their block of a son to bully and belittle Harry at every turn. I want them to pay for what they've done for the past three years but for now it's more important to get Harry out without alerting anyone to his disappearance._

_Please Jack, listen to Tabby. I beg you to look after my godson. Hide him in any way you can. I won't be able to come to you for a while. The most important thing is to keep Harry hidden and safe so that he can grow up strong, confident, happy and healthy._

_There is a war coming Jack. And I don't know if it's one you'll be able to help with (I'm not even sure when it'll be here but I know it'll come eventually). But I do know that Harry can save us all. I feel it in my heart. He's important. Teach him._

_I may be in prison for murders that I didn't commit but I swear to you I will happily kill to protect Harry._

_I have to go now but Jack, I know how this might hurt you. I would not ask unless it was important. I hope you'll help._

_Padfoot_

The silence in the room as he finished reading was thick with unspoken questions. Rubbing his hands over his face Jack slouched down into the armchair Daniel had been sitting in earlier and threw the letter on the coffee table. The others sat down around him and waited for him to explain. After a couple of minutes with O'Neill just sitting with his head in his hands Daniel coughed in an attempt to rouse him. Jacks head snapped up and he glared at Jackson for interrupting his thoughts, "What?"

No one was offended at his growl. They could gather from the letter that this was important and was also something that Jack would never refuse but with his history it would be painful. Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "Who is this Padfoot person O'Neill? I have never heard you speak of him." Sighing Jack slumped back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He was silent for a few moments before he started to speak.

"He's a friend. He saved my life a few times. I met him during one of my tours overseas. He'd been travelling and just sort of, happened, upon us after we were ambushed. Apparently the reason he helped free us was because he found my **_snarky comments_ **about the enemies entertaining." At this the others in the room exchanged confused looks. Though Bra'tac and Teal'c looked as though they understood this Padfoot's reasoning in some way.

"Afterwards he sort of, tagged along with us for a few months. We didn't even once question it. He just fit with the team. He was a prankster, and a good one at that, but never cruel. I remember mentioning my surprise at that fact to him once and he told me that he'd learned his lesson about cruelty a long time ago." Picking up the letter on his coffee table Jack shook his head, "He showed me a picture once of James and Lily. They looked like good people."

Bra'tac leaned forward, "Life is seldom fair O'Neill. The only thing those of us left behind can do is to live in a way that is true to ourselves and would make the ones that are gone before us proud. From what I've heard of this Padfoot and what he wrote in his letter it seems that he is doing just that." Laughing hollowly Jack nodded, "Yeah. And for all his good intentions and deeds he's rotting away in a prison somewhere."

General Hammond looked concerned, "Are you sure that he's not guilty Colonel? This could be a trick." Jack shook his head, "I know Sirius. If he says he's innocent then he is. He was never afraid to own up to his actions no matter the consequences." Teal'c nodded in approval, "It shows great courage in your friend O'Neill that he did not ask for help for himself." Jack grinned, "If I had to help him break out of prison he knows I'd never let him live it down."

Carter looked thoughtful, "Are you going to do it?" Everyone held their breaths at this. They all knew about Charlie and how his loss had nearly killed O'Neill. His friend was basically asking him to adopt a second son, and from the wording in the letter knew that it could cause a great amount of pain. Sighing heavily Jack nodded, "I owe Sirius my life. And his godson shouldn't have to suffer."

As he spoke a light came from the letter lying face up on the table. Everyone looked to see a new line of words appear underneath the signature. They all gaped at the letter for a few minutes before turning to stare speechless at Jack. Ducking his head a little he scratched his ear, "Oh didn't I notice mention it? He's a wizard."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and all of you who have put this story in your alerts. It's a real incentive to write more. Well here's Chapter 4, I hope you like it and it's a bit longer than the previous chapters. ;)

I own nothing.

* * *

"TABBY!" Minerva's eyes almost popped out of her head at the name the email was addressed to. Composing herself she opened it and read through its contents. Most would have found it odd that a professor of Hogwarts knew how to use, let alone own, a computer. But Minerva wasn't as blinded by tradition as most witches and wizards of her generation were. She was a half-blood after all and had never lost touch with that side of her heritage, despite attempts by others to convince her to give up her "foolish obsession" with muggle technology. She could survive quite easily in the muggle world without the need of any magic should it ever become necessary for her to do so.

Grumbling quietly to herself she narrowed her eyes at the screen. The man referred to her as Tabby! If she had to put money on it she'd say it was Blacks fault. Not that she could begrudge him his bit of mischief, he was barely sane when she went to him first. He seemed more his old self now that he had something to accomplish. Her lip quirked slightly at his little joke.

Looking back to the screen again she reread the email in front of her.

_Hello Tabby,_

_It seems you and I have a mutual friend. I got his letter. I'm going to assume you already know what it said. The answer is yes. I owe him big time and this is the least I can do to make it up. Besides no kid deserves to be treated like Harry is._

_Can you visit first though? I have a feeling there's a few things that Sirius left out of his letter. Knowing him they're probably important things too. It's not possible for me to travel to England at the moment but I have a feeling you can visit here easier anyway._

_My address is below. Email me back with a date and time and I'll be sure to have gotten some tea in for you._

_Jack_

Chewing on her lip for a moment she wondered if it was possible that the Colonel was luring her into a trap. Sirius had told her that Jack knew about magic and had handled the new knowledge with a shocking calm that not many could manage. Throwing caution to the wind Minerva typed a quick reply saying she'd be there tomorrow afternoon at 2, his time.

She'd waited for so long to get Harry out that now that there was a way open she was in a rush to take advantage of it and close it before Albus got suspicious. Deleting the emails and clearing her history she wondered if she was been paranoid. Shaking her head she dismissed the idea, Albus had too much knowledge of too many things to pretend he didn't know how to recover emails.

Grabbing her bag and cloak she grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the empty fireplace. Throwing it at her feet she spoke clearly, "International Floo Station, Dublin." A blaze of green flames later and she was gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack opened his emails hesitantly. When he'd received the letter earlier he'd immediately wrote a quick email to Tabby telling her he'd do it before he'd had to explain magic to his friends, teammates and superior officer. By the time General Hammond had left they'd all had plenty to drink. Before he had gone back to Cheyenne Mountain he'd made Jack promise to tell him when Tabby would be visiting.

Everyone was still reeling from the news that magic was real, that wizards had actual wands and that vampires, werewolves, giants, trolls and a slew of other magical creatures existed. Daniel looked like he might have a stroke by the time Jack had got done explaining everything that Sirius had told him back when they'd first met. Carter on the other hand looked as though she wanted to get her hands on one of these 'wands' he'd mentioned and figure out how it worked. Teal'c and Bra'tac had simply shrugged and stated that there was more to lifes mysteries than any of them knew.

So here he was three hours later checking his emails just in case Tabby had gotten in touch. His eyebrows rose as he saw a message from her and opened it. He gaped at the screen for a couple of moments before looking back over his shoulder to the living room. "Hey guys will one of you ring Hammond and let him know our guest will be arriving tomorrow at two."

A stunned silence came from the living room before Carter appeared, "Was she waiting by the computer for a response?" Shrugging Jack switched off his computer and stood up, "Must have been. Either that or she'd already made arrangements knowing my response." Carter was shaking her head before he'd finished talking, "No way she could have known you'd say yes." Going to the fridge he pulled out a beer and twisted the cap off, "Doesn't matter." Taking a long swallow he looked out the window, "Ring the General. I'm sure he'll want to be here when she arrives."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Jack sat in his living room waiting for his guest with his team, Bra'tac and Hammond. They weren't talking much, each only coming out of their own thoughts long enough to check the time or answer a direct question. They all wanted answers to the questions that Tabby's message and Sirius' letter had raised. At two o'clock on the dot there was a knock at the front door.

Getting up Jack headed out with the General motioning for everyone else to wait in the living room. Resting his hand on the door handle Jack threw a 'what the hell' look at Hammond and opened it. The woman standing before him was not what he'd been expecting.

She wore a dark blue business pant suit and a white blouse. Her dark hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she was tucking some glasses into her pocket. She gave off an air of determination and seemed somewhat stern. Holding out her hand she locked eyes on Jack, "Colonel O'Neill. It's a pleasure to meet you. May I come in?" Reaching out Jack was surprised at the power of her handshake and nodded his head, "Of course Tabby. Please come in."

Hammond noted a brief flash of irritation mixed with some humour in her eyes at the name and found himself wondering why Sirius Black had given her the codename. Once the door was closed behind her Jack turned to the General, "May I introduce Major General George Hammond. He's my superior officer and has asked to be part of this." Tabby reached out and grasped his hand, "General I appreciate that you want to be kept informed of your peoples doings but I must state now that I feel the less people involved in this the better. The more people who know a secret the easier it is for others to find out."

Nodding his head in agreement George shook her hand, "I agree Tabby. However Jack and his team are like family and with our jobs it would be impossible to keep something like this from us. So we have asked him to allow us to be a part of this from the beginning." Tabby seemed to regard him carefully for a while, never breaking eye contact, before she nodded and followed them into the living room.

Jack watched her carefully as Hammond introduced her to the other members of SG1 and Bra'tac. He noted that she hadn't been surprised to see more people in the house, and she barely reacted to seeing Teal'c and Bra'tacs first prime symbols but when she met their eyes she seemed surprised, though he doubted anyone but him and the two Jaffa noticed. She gripped their forearms confidently in the fashion of warriors without missing a beat.

Sitting down in a vacant armchair she smoothed down the sleeves of her jacket before looking up to lock eyes with Jack, "I assume you have questions." For a brief moment after her statement there was silence and then the four Americans all jumped in with questions. As Tabby looked at them all with mild disapproval Teal'c leaned over to speak quietly to Bra'tac, "I do not believe they realise how dangerous this course of action is." Bra'tac nodded without ever taking his eyes off the formidable woman sitting in front of them, "Indeed. She does possess an air of command about her, they would be wise to cease their questions."

Minerva decided to re-establish some order, snapping her fingers loudly she watched them quieten immediately, "As my request is for Colonel O'Neill, and it is his life that will change the most with this it is only right that I answer his questions first." Jack grinned in triumph briefly at the rest of them before turning his attention back to Tabby, just in time to catch her rolling her eyes, "What?" Raising her eyebrows she answered primly, "Your friendship with Mr Black has suddenly become much clearer." Jack grinned again.

Tabby raised her eyebrow at him in a remarkable impersonation of Teal'c, though she did not know it, "Well Colonel. What is it you wish to know?" Jack looked at her seriously, "Let me list what I know first." At her nod he continued, "Sirius is in prison for murder-"

Tabby interrupted him, "Mass murder."

Jack blinked, "What?"

"Sirius Black is in prison for the mass murder of thirteen people." General Hammonds lips pressed into a thin line as Tabby held up her hand to stop him from speaking, "He is innocent of these crimes. He never received a trial or was given the chance to defend himself."

Shaking himself of the minor shock of Sirius' supposed crime Jack barrelled on, "Ok. So Sirius is in prison for mass murder. His friends were murdered by Voldemort and their son was the only survivor. Harry is now in the care of his relatives, who are not caring for him at all. You want to hide Harry and have asked for Sirius' help in finding someone to look after him which led you to me." Looking around at the others in the room he asked, "Have I left anything out?"

Teal'c looked at him, "There is the fact of someone trying to control the boy O'Neill." Snapping his fingers Jack turned back to Tabby, "Knew I'd forgotten something." Blowing out his breath in a huff Jack leaned back, "So Tabby I think it's probably best if you tell us the whole story. Oh and before you start trying to figure out how to skirt around certain facts, we're all aware of the existence of magic."

After a brief moment of Tabby's eyes widening slightly she nodded her head, "That does make things simpler." A snort from Carter drew the woman's eyes to the blonde, "Is something wrong Captain?" Sam could see that the woman's patience was wearing thin so she tried to be polite, "Look. I'm not trying to be rude but there's no such thing as magic. There's just technology we haven't figured out yet." An amused smile graced Tabby's lips as she looked at the captain, "I see I'm in the presence of a scientist. Would a small demonstration satisfy you for now?"

Without waiting for the consent of anyone in the room she whipped a length of wood out of her jacket sleeve and pointed at the table. Between one blink and the next the table became a large pig. After a few seconds Carter reached out and touched it. Feeling it real she jumped back and gulped. Seeing she'd shut up the peanut gallery for the moment Minerva quickly changed the table back and focused on O'Neill again.

"Long story short, Voldemort is the most feared wizard of the last few centuries. He was a self-titled 'Dark Lord' and believed that witches and wizards were superior to all other forms of life. He sought to subjugate all non-magicals, what we call muggles, and place himself right at the top of the pecking order. I was part of an organization that opposed him. Sirius along with the Potters, Harry's parents, were also part of this organization. It was led by a man called Albus Dumbledore. A powerful wizard and the only one whom Voldemort appeared to fear."

Jack raised his hand. For some reason he felt like he was back at school. When Tabby stopped and nodded to him he put his hand down, "You don't seem to have any problem saying his name. From what Sirius told me Voldemort was so feared in England that people called him 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' or 'You-Know-Who'. How come you're not afraid?"

Tossing her head Tabby glared at him, "Just because I pretend to be a sheep does not mean I am one Colonel O'Neill." Daniel heard a quiet sound of approval from beside him and looked to see Bra'tac watching the woman intently. Holding up his hands in apology Jack motioned for her to continue her story.

"Albus is a dear friend of mine but he is blinded by his successes. He has made himself the chess master in his own mind and believes that he knows best for everyone. While I am loyal to him I will not follow him blindly into battle. I never have, not that anyone was supposed to notice. When Voldemort's killing curse rebounded off Harry it ripped him from his body. This is what Albus believes and he is smart enough that I have no doubt he's right. But there is something he's not telling me. I have felt this for a while and so I've watched. I've seen what he's trying to do by placing Harry with his relatives and I don't agree with it."

When she paused to regain her composure Daniel raised his hand. Looking at him she nodded, "Yes?" Daniel edged forward a little, "If this Albus is so smart then why do disagree with what he's doing?" Closing her eyes Minerva clenched her fist, "His intentions may be in the right place but his methods are flawed. Badly. He wishes to make Harry weapon but a damaged one." Her eyes snapped open and all in the room including two of the fiercest Jaffa warriors alive, flinched back from the fire in her eyes. A Goa'uld would have feared that gaze, "A damaged weapon is not designed to survive after it's been used."

The room was quiet as they absorbed all they'd just been told. To Teal'c and Bra'tac the very idea that someone would not train a warrior properly for battle was appalling. The rest were trying to figure out why Tabby was still loyal to a man who'd willingly sacrifice a young boy without a second thought. Jack shook himself out of his thoughts, he could tell this woman wanted to conclude this business as soon as possible and go rescue the boy.

"How do we get Harry here then if your friend is so powerful? He's sure to be able to track Harry's movements." A terrifying smirk blossomed on Tabby's lips; even more terrifying as it was obvious this was not was regular expression on the stern woman's face. "Let me worry about that part." Carter seemed to have recovered the ability to speak while Tabby had carried on her story, "How old is Harry?"

They all looked up at this, surprised that none of them had thought of it. They all knew the boy must be young but none of them had bothered to find out how young before this. Tabby sighed heavily, "Four. His parents died when he was one and he has been living with his relatives for the past three years." The collective gasp let Minerva know that they were shocked at the dire circumstances surrounding someone so young. Looking at Carter she tilted her head, "Why did you ask?"

Carter shrugged, "Well if Jack is going to look after him he needs to know what schools he'll have to look at, what foods to get in, that kind of stuff." Snapping her fingers Tabby sat up straight as her eyes widened, "Oh goodness I nearly forgot! Harry is famous."

"WHAT?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After another half hour of explanations on why it was imperative they keep Harry's surname a secret Minerva stood up. "I think that's everything for now. I really have to get back before someone starts asking questions. I'll email you and let you know when Harry and I will be arriving Jack." Buttoning her jacket she nodded at them all and strode to the front door, "Until then." And she was gone.

By the time Jack got to the door a couple of seconds later she had disappeared. Closing it he walked slowly back to the living room and looked at the General, "She's gone." Out of the corner of his eye Jack noted that both of Teal'cs eyebrows raised in surprise. Fighting a grin Jack looked back to Hammond. George was trying to sort out everything that had taken place within the last hour. It was almost beyond belief. Shaking his head he stood and turned to face the room, "Well it seems we'll soon have another responsibility on our hands."

Turning to Jack he frowned, "Have you thought about how you're going to hide the boy Jack?" Shrugging Jack took a swig of his now warm beer, "GAK! Damn I hate warm beer!" Setting it down he turned back to the General, "I've a couple of ideas General but I think I'll wait until Harry gets here before I settle on one. This is his life we're laying out, it's only right he has a say in it. Especially since he hasn't so far."

Nodding in approval Hammond turned and nodded to Bra'tac, "Would you care for a brief walk before I leave Master Bra'tac?" Sensing Hammonds need to speak privately Bra'tac nodded and stood. When they were halfway to Hammond's car George spoke, "So what are your thoughts on all this Bra'tac?" Staring up at the stars Bra'tac spoke slowly, "There is still much to consider Hammond of Texas. This woman, Tabby, she is strong and very capable and yet she fears that she alone cannot protect the boy. This itself is worrying but both she and the letter hinted at a coming conflict with this boy playing a significant part in it. I believe that all our hands are going to be very full in the future."

Sighing Hammond put his keys in the car door, "I was afraid you were going to say that."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Carter and Jackson were putting the empty beer bottles into a bag for recycling when Teal'c entered the kitchen followed by O'Neill. It looked like Jack was sulking. Daniel rinsed his hands under the tap before drying them on a tea cloth as he turned to look at them, "What's up Jack?"

Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force pouted as he mumbled, just loud enough for the others in the room to hear, "I forgot to offer her tea."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again. Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this.

I own nothing. :P

* * *

The knock at the door, though expected, still took Minerva a little by surprise. She had not been expecting him so soon. Waving her wand absently to open the front door she called over her shoulder, "Come in Albus. I'm in the kitchen." Albus stepped into the front hall with a half-smile and closed the door behind him. Stopping in the doorway of the kitchen he smiled fully, like a proud parent, to see his former student transfiguring normal baking ingredients into potion ingredients, "What are you doing Minerva my dear?"

Finishing her latest transfiguration with a flourish of her wand Minerva turned to face Albus and smiled, "Horace was complaining about the lack of certain ingredients for a couple of his potions so I'm trying to see if I can help out." Holding her wand up she motioned to the kettle, "Tea?" He nodded, "Please."

As Minerva moved around her kitchen Albus was wondering why she wasn't telling him about her trip. He'd been alerted to her magical core using the international floo but didn't know where she'd gone once she reached New York. He still felt a little bad about putting a magical tracker on her, but she'd been fighting him about his handling of Harry's situation for a long time now. It was for the Greater Good, he believed. Besides he was sure she was mistaken about Harry's treatment at the hands of his relatives. He'd know if something happened.

While Albus was lost in his thoughts Minerva made the tea with precise, though absentminded, movements. Unknown to him she was watching his facial expressions in his reflection on the darkened window. Albus had never been very good at hiding his thoughts when he believed no one was watching. Even when she hadn't known Legilimency she had been able to read him more than he believed she could. It saddened her to think that she was using his own teachings against him now, but it was necessary.

Placing the cup of tea on the table in front of him she smiled, "You appear troubled Albus. What is the matter?" Waving vaguely with his hand he shook his head, "Oh just running around in my own mind again I'm afraid." Taking a sip of the tea in front of him he watched her as she sat across from him and sipped her own tea with a contented sigh, "So are you going to tell me about your trip?"

Her eyes snapped open and only a great amount of self-control prevented her from dropping her cup and gaping at him. Coughing she put the tea down, "My trip?" It was best to play dumb for the moment to see just how close of an eye he was keeping on her. Albus nodded and put his tea down gently, "To America. I had not realised you were interested in New York." The question about her movements was heavily implied.

Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a plausible excuse as to her movements. It seemed that he'd lost track of her after New York so it seemed he'd only tracked her magical core. That at least left other avenues open to her but she'd have to get past this evening first. Running her finger around the rim of her cup she looked at her tea, "I'd rather wait and see how it works out before I tell anyone Albus."

A delighted smile broke across Albus' face and he had to restrain himself from reaching out to grab her hand, "Minerva that's wonderful! You deserve to be happy." He misunderstood the shocked look on her face for him knowing of her secret romance and not for what it truly was, complete and utter confusion as to what he was thinking. Coughing a little she tried to compose herself, "Excuse me?"

Albus' eyes twinkled wildly as he picked up his tea again and took a sip, "You have given up a lot over the years my dear. It is good to see you taking time for yourself. You deserve it." She could only gape as he stood up and sent his tea cup to the sink to wash itself with a bit of wandless magic. Reaching out he patted her shoulder fondly and turned for the door, "I'll leave you to your thoughts now. Goodnight Minerva."

She muttered a vague goodnight as he swept out of her front door and disappeared into the night. Ten minutes after he'd left she was still sitting at the kitchen table in shock. Her thoughts were swirling around in her head at a hundred miles an hour. All focusing on one main question, _"What the hell was that?"_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Two hours later she was sitting at her desk looking at her computer and contemplating sending an email to O'Neill. He needed to know that he'd have to collect Harry from New York. She couldn't take the chance that Albus would lift what she was now sure was a magical tracker on her. If she'd been more alert maybe he wouldn't have gotten that far but he had and now she had to rethink her rescue of Harry.

She couldn't risk using magic, Albus may not be able to track her smaller acts of magic when she was across the ocean but she was pretty sure he'd be able to track her here. As her mind worked at double speed the two way mirror hummed lowly. Reaching into the drawer she pulled it out and saw Sirius' face looking expectantly at her. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that despite he was grubby, dirty, scruffy and gaunt she could still see the boy she'd once taught so many years ago.

"Hello Padfoot." He grinned at her, "Hi Tabby." She rolled her eyes, "Why that? You could have come up with any codename for me and you choose that." His eyes crinkled at the corners, "It just seemed appropriate." Minerva barely was able to keep from hissing at him. Seeing her trying to control herself he grinned even wider, "So how'd it go?"

She shrugged, "Alright." Sirius rolled his eyes, "Details woman!" Minerva laughed and filled him in. As she talked his facial expressions ranged from surprise at the amount of people Jack was willing to get involved in this, to amusement and finally to relief. When she got to the part about Albus' visit earlier that evening though he became worried, "Do you think he knows?" She shook her head, "I don't think so. When I very blatantly avoided his question about why I was in New York he seemed to get really excited and congratulated me."

Sirius couldn't help himself, he started laughing. It only took a couple of seconds though before the Dementors accumulated outside of his door and the sheer amount of them nearly sent him spiralling into a new wave of depression. Focusing on sad but true facts he managed to retain control of himself until after they left. Looking into the mirror he saw Minerva's worried face, "Do me a favour Tabby and try not to make me laugh while I'm stuck here."

Seeing his shaken expression she decided to not to point out that she wasn't trying to make him laugh. A sudden thought popped into her head as she looked at him. Before she could talk herself out of it she spoke, "Hey Padfoot. How'd you like a night out?" His eyebrows shot up into his ragged hairline and his pupils widened, "I'm listening."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Minerva looked up at the forbidding exterior of Azkaban. Even as a cat she could feel the oppressive sorrow and hopelessness of the place. She couldn't believe she'd come up with this idea, let alone planned to do it! Hopping into the courtyard she staked quickly and stealthily to where the prisoners wands were kept. Jumping in through a small window she looked around in the dark. Sirius had described his wand to her in detail and she had no trouble finding it. Getting it back out the tiny window was another thing entirely.

Ten minutes later she padded hurriedly down the halls to Sirius' cell with his wand held firmly in her teeth. Once she got there she slid it under the door and dashed outside to come into his cell through the exterior window. By the time she got there he had already conjured a mirror and fixed his hair and was in the process of cleaning his teeth. Sitting on his bunk she meowed at him. He grinned when he was finished, "Hey I'm going to see my godson for the first time in over three years! I want to look good, besides if I turned up looking how I looked five minutes ago I might scare him to death."

The tabby cat nodded sharply at the window in a very obvious order to **get moving**. Reaching out he scratched her behind the ears, "I'll be back before sunset tomorrow." Before he changed into Padfoot he quickly transfigured the window to allow him to get out. She transformed back to herself and scratched his head briefly as he went by, "Good luck Padfoot." He licked her hand quickly before jumping through the bars.

She watched him drop to the ground below and change back into a human. With a small salute to her he apparated away. Sitting down on his bunk she fought to stop herself from summoning a patronus to protect herself against the Dementors. It was vital that they didn't know Padfoot was gone. Looking up she stared out at the stars and sighed heavily, this was going to be a long day and night.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The house at Number 4 Pivot Drive was dark. All its inhabitants were safely asleep as Sirius approached the back door. He was sure Dumbledore had someone watching the place so he'd waited until the shadows were thick enough to hide him before he'd made his move. Tapping his wand quietly on the handle the door swung open soundlessly. He quickly stepped in and shut it behind him. Wouldn't do to have someone check the back of the house and see it hanging open.

Reasoning that he'd find Harry quicker with a better sense of smell he changed into Padfoot. Treading carefully he made his way from the kitchen to the living room. Everything smelled of bleach, it was like someone was trying desperately to cover up a murder or something. Shaking his head he moved into the hallway. As he passed a door to a cupboard he caught a scent. It was definitely Harry and it was strongest around that door. Using his nose he opened the deadbolt on the door and nudged it open.

Looking in he saw a small mass of dark hair cowering under a very thin blanket. It seemed not everyone was asleep and Harry was scared. Whining softly he sat down and nudged the outline of a foot under the blanket. Two small hands moved so that Harry's bright green eyes could look over the edge of his frail shield. The blanket dropped completely from his hands when he saw the massive head of a black dog lying on the bottom of his bed, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

Harry picked up his broken glasses absently and put them on his nose in case he was seeing things. The dog became a little clearer but was still there. A small smile tugged at the edges of Harry's lips as he leaned forward and whispered, "Hi doggy. Where'd you come from?" The dog looked delighted at this and Harry could see his tail wagging by the light cast into the hall from the street light outside. Rubbing the dog behind the ears he wondered how it had gotten in.

While Harry was frowning in thought, trying to figure out the mystery of the dog, Padfoot was looking round his cupboard. He found it hard to not growl in anger at what he saw. Everything was broken. The couple of toy soldiers on the rickety shelf were obviously cast offs of his cousins. The clothes Harry wore seemed to be the only set he had and therefore had to sleep in them too. A thin and ragged blanket was the only warmth he'd been given and his glasses were cracked so much Padfoot was shocked he could see out of them. Quickly deciding on a course of action Padfoot grabbed one of Harry's torn shoes in his mouth and backed out of the cupboard.

Harry crawled off his bed after him in an attempt to get it back. He seemed deathly afraid of making any noise and so his voice was barely even a whisper, "Come on doggy give it back." Padfoot shook his head playfully and sat down on the floor. Harry looked at him for a moment before moving towards him. When Harry moved forward Padfoot edged himself back a little so that his godson would have to leave the relative safety of his cupboard.

Finally Harry sighed and put on his other shoe in an effort to show the strange dog that he needed both. When he stood there in the hall and pointed at his feet Padfoot nearly barked with laughter. He was such a serious little four year old and looked so much like his dad that it was almost impossible to not drop the shoe and laugh. Once Harry was clear of the cupboard door Padfoot nudged it closed and closed the deadbolt again with his nose. Harry frowned at this, "You want me to come with you?"

Padfoot nodded happily. Harry shook his head in fear, "No I can't. If I don't to make breakfast Uncle Vernon will be very angry." Padfoot snorted at this, mostly in an effort to not growl. Harry however found the snort funny and grinned a bit, "Yeah but I have to." Padfoot got up and dropped Harry's shoe in front of him. Harry looked at him for a minute before shrugging and putting it on. Once Harry had both feet covered Padfoot head butted him towards the kitchen. Harry giggled as he walked forward, "Oh. You're hungry."

Heading into the kitchen Harry didn't notice when Padfoot changed back into Sirius. Turning back with a ham sandwich Harry nearly shouted in fright to see a man sitting at the table smiling happily at him. Harry's mouth was hanging open and his hands were shaking so much Sirius thought he might drop the sandwich. Feeling bad about shocking him he spoke, "Hi Harry. I'm sorry for surprising you." Harry gulped and tried to speak. After a couple of moments of no sound coming out Sirius ducked his head a bit and pouted, "I'm really sorry."

Harry giggled when he saw the same puppy dog eyes that had been on the dog a few minutes ago. Sirius grinned at the sound and pointed to the sandwich, "Is that for me?" Harry looked around for the dog that had just been here, "Um…well it's for the doggy. But he's gone. So I guess you can have it." Sirius waited for Harry to put the sandwich on the table and back away before he reached for it. His godson seemed very skittish and he didn't want to scare him anymore.

Taking a big bite out of the sandwich he made a sound of contentment, "Thank you." Harry watched as the man ate the sandwich hungrily. When he had finished he looked back at Harry, "Well that was delicious. Thank you again." Harry just nodded and kept his back against the door of the fridge. Sirius slid off the chair and onto the floor. When he was settled cross legged in front of Harry he held out his hand, "My name's Sirius." After a moment Harry took his hand, "Hi. I'm Harry."

Sirius smiled happily, "It's very nice to meet you Harry." Harry just nodded with a tiny smile on his lips. Sirius put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward like he was about to tell a secret. "Hey Harry. Do you like it here?" Harry looked scared at the question and looked around to see if anyone else was there. When he looked back to Sirius the man was smiling, "I promise I won't tell if you say no."

Ducking his head Harry shook it sadly. Sirius bit his lip and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Would you like to leave? Go somewhere else?" Out of the corner of his eye Sirius could see the desperately hopeful expression on Harry's face as he nodded. "Hmm…well, I have a friend who said he'd look after you if you wanted to go live with him. Would you like that?" Sirius watched as the mini-James in front of him regarded his torn sneakers and gripped his hands together like he was praying. A second later a very small voice thick with hope and fear reached his ears, "Is he like them?"

Sirius could well imagine who _'them'_ were and he almost jumped up from the floor to run upstairs and strangle them in their sleep. But that wasn't what was important now. What was important was getting Harry away and hidden so that Minerva could get him to Jack. His voice was very gentle as he answered, "No Harry. Jack is nothing like your aunt and uncle. He's wants to make sure you're safe, just like I do."

Green eyes regarded Sirius mournfully through unruly black hair, "Why?" Sighing Sirius looked at him, "Because I'm your godfather." Harry's head snapped up and he looked at Sirius carefully. Holding out his hand again Sirius grinned, "You can call me Padfoot if you like." Grinning Harry gripped his hand. Standing up Sirius walked to the back door with Harry's hand in his. It was a good feeling and one he hoped he could hang onto when he went back to Azkaban. Picking Harry up he gave him a hug, "Would you like to know a secret Harry?"

The little boy nodded eagerly. Grinning Sirius pulled out his wand and waved it at the back door. It opened by itself in front of the amazed eyes of Harry. Looking back to Sirius he gaped. Sirius winked at him, "I'm a wizard." Walking out of the door he quickly locked it and hurriedly stepped into the shadows. Just before he apparated to the old hide out he and James had used in their summer holidays he gave Harry a squeeze and whispered, "And so are you."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! So another chapter up. I'm slowing down a little on updates but it happens, sadly. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

I own nothing.

* * *

Sirius watched Harry sleep peacefully for a couple of minutes before sighing and closing the door. Walking out of the house and beyond the borders of the wards he took a deep breath before apparating back to Azkaban.

Looking up at the window of his cell he swallowed. The past twenty two hours had been like a dream and now he had to wake up. Not once did the idea of running with Harry ever cross his mind. He couldn't do that to Minerva, she was the first person to show any trust in him since James died. Tossing his wand through the window he waited for Minerva's face to appear.

Glancing up from the bed when she heard the clatter she saw a wand lying on the floor. Picking it up she looked down to see Sirius turn into Padfoot and wait. Heaving a great sigh of relief she levitated him up to the cell with his wand. Though Albus was tracking her he wouldn't be able to detect spells she used with _'out-of-service'_ wands. When Padfoot was back in the cell she scratched him behind the ears, "So how did it go?"

Stepping back she transformed into her animagus form and waited for his response. Turning back into Sirius he carried her to the window and held out his wand to her. Once she had it held between her teeth he smiled, "Harry's at the hide-away. You'll be able to get in and don't worry, he knows that I won't be there when he wakes up. I told him to call you Tabby by the way." The cat on his sill yowled quietly at him before turning away with her tail in the air.

Sirius grinned as she jumped off the sill, "Good luck Tabby."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Walking up to the "hide-away", as Sirius had called it, Minerva felt nervous. Harry had had a traumatic life up to this point and she felt as though she were balancing a tightrope while trying to juggle fire-sticks. Opening the front door she looked briefly at the door to the room Harry was in before deciding to let him wake up in his own time.

She figured that Sirius and he had spent the past day playing and catching up, considering Sirius had been late getting back, though she didn't begrudge him his first taste of freedom in three years. Heading for the kitchen she looked through the cupboards. Nodding in approval she began making some bread. Though she did let her wand stir the dough she measured the ingredients herself. The wards on the hide-away would mask small amounts of magic, thankfully.

A half hour later and the smell of freshly baked bread wafted down the hall to Harry's room. Harry blinked several times as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. Sitting up he grinned when he remembered he was no longer at the Dursleys. Getting up he put on his shoes and glasses and crept down the hall to the kitchen. Peeking round the doorway he saw a whisk beating eggs in mid-air, a spatula turning rashers on a pan and a woman pouring tea. His eyes fixed on the woman with difficulty; she seemed so ordinary next to the moving cutlery.

The sun was just coming into the kitchen and she'd her hair pulled to the side in a long messy plait. Some flour had stained her long skirt and the sleeves of her shirt were rolled up past her elbows. There was a stern air about her but she didn't seem to have the same cruelty that Aunt Petunia had. Setting the teapot down on the table she took two plates out of the cupboard. Turning to him she smiled, "Good morning Harry."

Coming fully into the kitchen he smiled up at her hesitantly, "Good morning Tabby." She laughed a little at that, "Looks like I'm stuck with that nickname thanks to your godfather." He grinned more openly at her mention of Sirius, "Is he coming back?" She sighed as she shook her head, "Not for a while Harry. Sirius needs to be someplace else for now." Nodding sadly he moved to the table and looked up at her, "May I sit?" She seemed surprised by the question, "Of course."

As he climbed into his seat she summoned the scrambled eggs and rashers to the plates and put one in front of him. Picking up a bread board she placed the sliced bread in front of him too and smiled again, "Help yourself. We have a long way to travel today." His eyes widened behind broken glasses as being treated so nicely and he grabbed a fork. Fear and worried evaporated as he dug into the first good meal he'd had in years.

Regarding him over the rim of her cup Minerva tilted her head, "Harry?" He looked up from buttering a slice of bread. She smiled gently, "May I see your glasses for a moment?" Putting down the bread and knife he took them off and passed them to her shyly. Taking them she tapped them with her wand and passed them back. He put them on and gaped at being able to see properly for the first time that he could remember. A huge grin spread across his face, "Thank you!" She smiled, "You're welcome."

Once Harry was finished with breakfast she banished the dishes to the sink. Standing up she held out her hand, "Shall we go?" Nodding Harry took her hand and followed her out the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack was nervous. He was sitting in JFK airport with Carter waiting for this woman, Tabby, to bring a new responsibility into his life. If he was honest with himself he was scared shitless that he'd fail, that they'd be found out and that Harry would be sent back to those people. Carter passed him a coffee, "Lighten up sir. We've covered all the bases." Taking a sip of his coffee he looked up at the arrivals board for the hundredth time, "I know but I feel exposed."

Carter shrugged, "Teal'c and Daniel are covering us and Bra'tac is waiting back at yours to make sure everything's clear that end." Sitting back in a huff he glared sideways at her, "How can you be so calm?" Opening her fist she showed him the red half-moon marks on her palm from where her nails had been digging in. When he looked up to her face she quirked an eyebrow at him, "You really think I'm calm?"

Before he could answer an announcement sounded letting them know their plane was disembarking. Going to the arrivals gate Jack and Sam settled in to wait. A surprisingly short amount of time later they saw Tabby coming towards them with a small boy holding her hand and looking around fearfully from underneath a baseball cap. When she reached them she put her hand on the boy's shoulder, "Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter it is nice to see you again. This is Harry." The little boy looked up at them and Sam gasped as his brilliant green eyes.

While Carter was distracted Jack dropped down to his knee in front of Harry and held out his hand, "I'm Jack." The boy shook his hand hesitantly and spoke in a quiet voice, "Hi." Jack smiled fondly, "I know that we have a lot to talk about and you probably have a lot of questions for me but we need to get out of the airport first. Ok?" Harry nodded solemnly. Standing back up Jack turned to Tabby, "You coming with us or do you have to get back?"

Minerva could feel Harry's hand grip hers tighter so she nodded, "I have some time, though I won't leave the city with you. Just in case." Carter and Jack nodded and led the way out of the airport. As they passed into the parking complex Minerva noticed two of the people that had been at O'Neill's when she'd met him first. She couldn't help but approve, "I see you brought back up with you."

Carter grinned at her, "It's kind of hard to leave them behind." Jack led the way to a black SUV with tinted windows as Teal'c and Daniel linked up with them. Daniel waved to Tabby and smiled at the little boy gripping her hand while Teal'c simply nodded. They climbed into the SUV; Jack driving with Daniel in the passenger seat, Carter and Teal'c in the very back with Tabby and Harry sitting in the middle. Once they were all settled in Daniel turned around to look at them, "So Harry what do you think of America?" Turning the key in the ignition Jack rolled his eyes, "Give it a rest Jackson. Let the kid adjust for crying out loud." Daniel ducked his head a bit after his reprimand and Harry couldn't help the small giggle that escaped as he watched them.

Jack grinned in the rear view mirror and winked when he caught Harry's eye. Turning out of the parking lot Jack spoke, "So Tabby did everything go as planned?" He watched as she shrugged, "More or less. Some slight adjustments but everything went alright in the end." Making a sound of approval Jack focused on driving. Carter had suggested that they get something to eat instead of heading straight for a hiding place in an attempt to not scare Harry.

Personally Jack thought that the kid was a lot tougher than anyone was giving him credit for. Still scared but he was holding it together nicely, no waterworks or screaming. Hell, the kid had even managed a giggle at his exasperation towards Daniel! Sure Harry was damaged, but it was nothing that they couldn't help him repair with time and care. Jack opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to the punch by Teal'c.

"Do you know of baseball Harry?" Minerva was shocked that Harry dropped her hand and turned round in his seat to look at the man. After regarding the gold symbol on his forehead for a moment he looked into the Jaffa warriors eyes and shook his head solemnly. Teal'c raised his eyebrow at this, a movement that caused Harry to smile, and looked towards Jack, "Do the Yankees plan to do battle while we are here O'Neill?" Jack's lips quirked in a smile, "Sorry T but I think it's off season. Won't be starting back up for a couple of months."

Teal'c turned back to Harry seriously, "I fear we shall have to wait to witness such an event Harry?" Before Harry could respond Jack pulled into a car park and proclaimed happily, "We're here." As they got out of the SUV and headed for the door of the diner Jack pulled Daniel aside. Once the others were a bit ahead of them with Teal'c explaining to an avidly listening Harry about baseball Jack looked at his friend seriously.

"Daniel I know you're bursting with questions about the wizarding world and magic but please try to focus on the important stuff for now. Harry knows even less than you do from what Tabby told us and he's just had his whole life uprooted. He's a brave boy but he's scared and we need to try to ease him into this as gently as possible." Daniel snorted weakly, "Fat chance of that with the speed this is coming together at." Jack nodded, "Yeah I know but we still have to try." Holding up his hands in surrender Daniel nodded, "Alright but I **am** going to try to talk Tabby into visiting as much as possible to learn more." Grinning Jack headed for the door of the diner, "That's the Space Monkey I know and love."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Dinner had been a relatively quiet affair. Tabby had been explaining to Harry as best she could what they were trying to do. Carter was watching with sad but hopeful eyes while Daniel was obviously trying his hardest to refrain from bursting out with a million questions. Jack was trying to draw Harry a little more out of his shell with some jokes and a couple of stories about Sirius. He had seen how much Harry's face had lit up at the mention of his godfather so Jack figured it was a good place to start.

While all this was going on Teal'c spoke quietly to Tabby, "Master Bra'tac asked me to pass you a message Tabby." Putting down her fork Minerva turned to him and nodded, "Yes?" Teal'c looked at her seriously, "He wishes you to know that he admires your actions and hopes that he has the chance to speak to you in the future." She looked surprised at this and it was a couple of moments before she responded, "Please pass on my thanks. I do not know how often I will be able to visit, and I have the feeling he is not there often but do tell him I hope we shall meet again."

Nodding Teal'c went back to his pancakes while Minerva observed the people she was leaving Harry in care of. They seemed like good people and her mild mind brush with Legilimency when she'd first met them had re-enforced her faith in them. Teal'c and Bra'tac had been the only two she couldn't read but she was a good enough judge of people that she'd not worried too much. Some witches and wizards who could perform Legilimency forgot how to read people without it and she was thankful she had never fallen into that trap.

Once the last bite of food had disappeared off the plates Tabby took a letter out of her pocket. Jack watched as she tapped Harry's shoulder and held it out to him when he turned to look at her, "This is for you Harry. When your questions become too many, read it." SG1 exchanged looks of confusion and surprise as the little boy nodded seriously and clutched the letter tightly.

He looked up at Tabby with imploring green eyes, "Will you visit?" Smiling she reached out impulsively and hugged him, "Of course I will! Whenever I can." After the hug she stood up and shook hands with the rest of them, "I'll be in touch." With those parting words she was gone. The abrupt departure left everyone a little shaken. Turning to Teal'c Jack waved his hand in the air and exclaimed, "Is she deliberately trying to be mysterious?"

Teal'c's eyebrow arched eloquently, "Indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I should point out now that the timelines for this story are all over the place so please don't hate me. Thanks again for all the story alerts you lot! :D

Ok here's chapter 7. Enjoy.

I own nothing.

* * *

Jacks alarm sounded next to his head and he sat bolt upright in shock. Groggily he slapped the alarm clock to shut it off and climbed out of bed. Stretching he felt his vertebrae crack one by one and heaved a sigh of relief before heading for the door. Despite recent events the most prevalent thought in his head was coffee.

Stepping into the hall he heard the hushed sound of a conversation coming from the sitting room. The closer he got to it though the more he realised that it was more like a lecture. Whoever Bra'tac was speaking too wasn't saying much. Peeking round the corner he witnessed Bra'tac sitting in the middle of the carpet as though he were performing kel'no'reem with Harry mimicking him. Both had their eyes closed and Bra'tac was talking Harry through the basic steps.

Looking around more he saw Teal'c standing near the doorway watching them. When Teal'c met his eyes Jack tossed his head to indicate he wanted to talk. In the kitchen Jack poured himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee and leaned against the countertop. Gesturing towards the living room with his cup he looked at Teal'c, "How'd that happen?"

Teal'c sat at the table calmly, "When Bra'tac and I returned from our exercises this morning we found Harry making breakfast." Jack frowned, "What's so strange about that? Alright he's only four but still the kid has to eat." One of Teal'c's eyebrows arched, "He offered the food to us and obviously hadn't eaten himself. It took some time on Bra'tacs part to convince the boy that this was not necessary here."

Suddenly the coffee Jack was drinking didn't taste so good. Putting the cup down he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, "The kid was basically a house slave to those people. Should have guessed it'd take a while for him to learn he doesn't need to do that anymore." Teal'c nodded, "Indeed. It is still taking time among some Jaffa to realise we need not be slaves any longer." Jack nodded and pointed at the living room again, "So what's with the kel'no'reem-ing in my living room?"

Teal'c stood up, "Bra'tac felt it might benefit the boy." Jack nodded as Teal'c left the kitchen and returned to the living room. Shrugging Jack followed him after picking his coffee back up. Standing in the door way he watched as Bra'tac talked Harry through the breathing exercises necessary to achieve kel'no'reem. His own memories of having to do it resurfaced and Jack realised that Harry was actually succeeding a little in the exercise!

Ten minutes later they finished and Bra'tac smiled at Harry, "You have done very well for your first attempt young Harry. We shall continue tomorrow morning." The small amount of praise brought a huge grin to Harry's face and he turned to look at Teal'c and O'Neill. Jack felt himself smiling proudly in response. He couldn't believe how much the kid had burrowed into his heart in just under a day! Though thinking back on it he wasn't the only one.

Carter was completely smitten with the boy and had insisted that they get him examined by Doctor Janet Frasier as soon as possible. She'd also hinted heavily that Jack should bring him clothes shopping today. Daniel found Harry adorable in an abstract kind of way, but that was mostly because they hadn't found any common ground yet. Teal'c and Bra'tac seemed to have the most in common with him so far, after himself. Harry was used to thinking of himself as a slave and Jack got the feeling that something in the kid recognised a similarity between himself and the two Jaffa warriors. Hell they'd already decided that they would train the kid!

Clapping his hands together Jack brought the focus onto himself, "Ok campers. Today we have to go buy stuff for Harry and then the General is coming over this evening." At the mention of his name Harrys eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet. Looking down at himself he realised how grubby he must look to them and hung his head sadly. Seeing the change in his demeanour Jack strode quickly to him and scooped him up in a rough hug, "Hey don't sweat it. By the time we're done you'll have a whole new set of clothes to dirty up. Sound good?"

Harry giggled a little at that and nodded. Jack put him down on the couch, "Ok then. Well I see that I'm the only one not dressed for the day so I'll meet ye outside in five." With that he ran to his room and changed into his off duty clothes. Picking up his handgun he contemplated it for a minute before pulling on a shoulder holster and covering it up with his favourite leather jacket. Tabby and Sirius had both asked him to keep Harry safe and that was just what he was going to do.

Locking his front door behind him he headed to the car where the others were waiting on him. Opening the door he slid into the driver's seat, "Let's go kids." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him, "Neither Bra'tac nor I are "kids" O'Neill." Turning to him Jack tried to explain, "It's just a figure of speech….oh never mind."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Janet yawned as she unlocked her front door. It had been a long day at the base, who'd have thought that in the absence of SG1 all the other SG teams would start competing for the title of 'Who can cause the most trouble' champions? Growling in frustration Janet tossed her coat and bag onto the chair in the hall and headed for the kitchen. The sight of her daughter doing her homework at the table lifted her bad mood.

"Evening Cassie. How was school?" Shrugging Cassie put down her pen, "Ok. I still don't see the point of algebra though." Janet laughed and started rummaging through the fridge, "No one does but it still needs to be learned." Cassie stuck her tongue out and grinned, "I left a plate of food in the microwave for you." Shooting her daughter a grateful look Janet shut the fridge, "Thanks."

For a while there was silence as Janet ate and Cassie finished her homework. It was a good way to end the day. Just as Janet was about to suggest they rent a movie the phone rang. Rolling her eyes she stood up and answered it, "This had better be good." Cassie watched as her mother's expression went from exasperated to worried in less than a minute. Janet nodded, "I'm on my way." Cassie frowned as her mother hung up the phone and grabbed her keys off the table, "Sweetie I've got to head back to the base. Something's happened."

For a brief moment Cassie considered saying nothing but changed her mind, "I'm coming with you." Before she was even finished speaking Janet was shaking her head, "No honey. This is top secret and I can't even tell you about it yet. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can be." Running out the front door she called back over her shoulder to her disgruntled daughter, "Don't stay up too late."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The doors to the infirmary banged open as Janet Frasier entered like the wrath of god. Taking in the worried looks of SG1 and the General she ignored her chance to give out to them and instead focused on the small body on the bed that they surrounded. The sheer frailty of the child almost stopped her in her tracks but years of training kept her moving. "What happened?"

Colonel O'Neill stepped closer to the bed and balled his hands into fists, "We took him shopping to get some clothes that actually fit. At first he refused to try anything on, we didn't think anything of it because, well, we didn't want to push him or upset him. Shit's been pretty bad for him most of his life and we were trying to go easy on him. Back about a half hour ago a kid barrelled into him on a scooter. Harry just crumbled, damn teenager didn't even stop! When I went to pick him up I saw..."

As the colonel was talking Janet had been examining the young boy she now knew was called Harry. She lifted his t-shirt to check his heartbeat just as O'Neill's voice quietened, everyone gasped. Large bruises were visible on Harry's torso and abdomen, all in various stages of healing. Janet hissed in anger and looked at Jack, "How did this happen?"

Jack looked ready to burst into angry tears, "I'd hazard a guess that the bastards he'd been in the care of up until yesterday did it. You see why I couldn't bring him to a hospital." Nodding she got back to work. With swift efficient movements she checked all his vitals and called for the X-ray machine to be prepped. Turning to her audience she pointed firmly at the door, "Out." Everyone except Jack left.

When she opened her mouth to tell him to leave he glared at her, "I'm staying. If he wakes up I want him to have at least one face he recognises in the room." For half a second Janet held his gaze before nodded and carrying on with her work. As she stripped Harry's shirt off to access the damage she spoke, "Tell me where he came from."

-o-o-o-o-o-

In the briefing room the atmosphere was tense to say the least. Everyone was imagining the horrible things they would reign down upon Harry's ex-guardians if they were ever given the chance. Teal'c looked as though the only thing stopping him from going all "Jaffa warrior badass", as Jack called it, was worry over Harry. General Hammond watched his teams agitated movements for as long as he could stand it before he cleared his throat.

Once he had their attentions he motioned to the seats at the table. When they sat he leaned forward, "Whatever you are all contemplating, I can tell you right now isn't going to happen." Doctor Jackson looked appalled, "General we can't let them get away with this!" Holding up his hand Hammond made eye contact with each of them as he spoke, "Our main priority is to keep Harry hidden and prepare him for what's to come. That won't happen if we go on a crusade to avenge his treatment at the hands of his aunt and uncle. One day we will ensure that justice is done. But for now Harry is more important than any amount of righteous anger we might feel. Understood?"

Sam and Daniel nodded glumly. Turning to look at Teal'c Hammond waited. After a couple of minutes Teal'c inclined his head, "I shall abide by your wisdom General Hammond." George nodded thankfully and stood up. As he was turning to head for his office he heard Teal'c utter ominously behind him, "For now."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry woke up to the sound of beeping. Groaning he opened his eyes to a blurry world. A voice spoke next to him, "Hey kiddo. How're you feeling?" Turning his head Harry could make out a vague blur that kind of looked like Jack. The blur made a sound before placing his glasses on his nose, "There. Is that better?" Now seeing that the blur was in fact Jack he nodded. Looking around he took in all the strange machines and saw the needle in his arm.

Jack caught the mild look of fear and confusion on his wards face and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, hey, don't worry buddy. You just had a bit of an accident and Janet had to take a look at you." Hearing her name Janet came over to the bed. Smiling down warmly at the frightened boy she held out her hand, "Hello Harry. I'm Doctor Frasier." Harry took her hand shyly and bit his lip.

Seeing his fear she hunched down a little to make herself less intimidating, "Do you mind if I check a couple of things now that you're awake?" When he shook his head Janet pulled out her pen light and leaned closer to him. He flinched when she shone the light in his eyes and Jack grinned, "See. I'm not the only one!" Throwing the colonel a look of exasperation she continued her examination of Harry. Once she was done she smiled, "Alright Harry you seem ok but I don't want you doing anything too strenuous for the next while."

Seeing his confused look she looked pointedly at O'Neill. Holding up his hands he nodded. She smiled once more at Harry and headed back to examine some test results. Harry looked at Jack in confusion. Grinning at him Jack held out his new shoes and winked, "Let's get out of her before she changes her mind." Harry grinned shyly as he put on his new shoes. When he was ready Jack picked him up and Harry couldn't help but snuggle into his chest a little.

At the small movement Jack felt as though a lump had formed in his throat. The act was so trusting and childlike that he couldn't help but think of Charlie. Breathing deeply he held Harry tighter and left the infirmary. Once he was gone Janet rang the Generals office. When he picked up she spoke, "General. I've found some strange results in Harry's blood work…No. No one has seen it except me…Yes sir…Sir? Who is this boy?...I see…I'll make sure there are no copies…Yes sir."

Hanging up she picked up the folder and wiped everything off the hard drive of the labs computer. Putting Harry's x-rays into the folder she left the infirmary heading for General Hammonds.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sighing Major General George Hammond let his head drop onto his desk. It had been a long week, and it was only Wednesday! Lifting his head up, he reached down and pulled a bottle of scotch from his drawer along with a tumbler glass. Doctor Frasier had just left and after hearing her findings on Harry's health status he sincerely regretted his level headedness from earlier. As he sipped his drink he briefly entertained the idea of unleashing Teal'c upon the despicable people who Harry had lived with up until a couple of days ago.

Looking at the file on his desk he shook his head. When Doctor Frasier had said she'd found some anomalies in Harry's blood work she'd been understating things. George still couldn't make head nor tails of it even after she'd spent twenty minutes trying to explain it to him. What he did understand was that the MRI showed a lot more activity than was normal for a child of Harry's age.

While they both were curious about it George had reasoned that in order to keep things quiet she would have to conduct any tests on Harry when the base was mostly empty. The last thing they wanted was for word to get back to the people that Tabby had warned them about. Shaking his head George picked up the file and put it in his case. It seemed there was one more person in on the "secret" of Harry now. At this rate the whole SGC would know about the boy by the end of next week!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Far away in a castle in Scotland a phoenix purred quietly in its sleep. Its mind was across the ocean watching a young boy learn to laugh openly again in the company of good people. Sighing happily to himself Fawkes sent his mind flying to Azkaban and the innocent man held captive within its walls. Gliding in through the window his spirit hovered over the supposed mass murderer and sang into his mind. Sirius stopped tossing fretfully and slept soundly for the first time in three years.

This was the first of many vigils Fawkes would conduct at Blacks bedside. He knew the innocent when he saw them, as any phoenix would, and when they helped others he endeavoured to help them. Society may think of him only in the context of Albus Dumbledore's familiar but he was so much more than that. Someday the world would know it too. But that day was years in the future and he was patient. The wheels were in motion and the destiny of more than one society had been changed in the last couple of days.

Albus looked up as Fawkes cooed in his sleep. He smiled contentedly knowing that as long as the phoenix stayed with him he was right. It seemed Minerva was finally coming round as well; she hadn't bothered him about Harry Potter in over a week. Popping a lemon drop in his mouth Albus hummed happily to himself, yes things were exactly as they should be.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all. Ok so I've skipped ahead in the timeline a little, hope you don't mind. Thanks again for your reviews, they really are incentive to keep writing. :) Well here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

I own nothing.

* * *

Minerva leaned back in her armchair and sighed. It had been a long week. The ministry had been in chaos over the escape of Sirius Black. She'd been feigning worry and concern since the news had broken. No one could know she had anything to do with it. Lifting up the mirror she called out. After a couple of minutes Sirius' grinning face came into view, "So Tabby what's the weather forecast?"

She laughed tiredly, "Why do you insist on your little codes? These things are untraceable. You and James were very good at not getting caught." He inclined his head towards her, "Why thank you professor! I must say it is nice to have ones work appreciated." She grinned and shook her head, "So where are you now?"

She could just make out him shrugging, "Somewhere in Alaska. Just crossed over from Russia last night. Bloody freezing on a broom let me tell you!" She shivered a little in sympathy. He scratched his head, "So what's going on there?" Minerva sighed heavily, "Well the ministry is running around like a bunch of headless chickens and begging Albus for answers. Nothing we hadn't expected though. The one problem though that has me a little worried is now everyone knows Harry is missing."

"Damn!" Sirius banged the ground next to him with his fist. He could see Minerva shaking her head, "It was just a check to make sure you hadn't headed straight for him. But now I've spent the last three days pretending to be frantic with worry and I'm exhausted." A sly smile crept across her face, "Though I had a very satisfying hour yesterday where I got to scream at Albus for negligence."

He barked out a laugh, "I bet that was fun." She nodded, "Very." Sirius threw another couple of sticks on his campfire and looked at her worriedly, "Are you sure they won't mind me turning up?" Minerva nodded forcefully, "I've been visiting them on and off for the last year and a half. Jack has the spare bedroom in his house done up for you. And Harry was ecstatic when I told him the news."

He smiled happily, "Thanks Tabby." Instead of her eye roll that once accompanied him using his nickname for her was a fond smile, "You're welcome. Now I should go yell at Albus some more." Sirius bit his lip, "Will you be able to make it for Harry's birthday?" She nodded, "That shouldn't be a problem. My semi regular visits to the states since we got Harry out have left Albus convinced I'm madly in love with a foreigner. It has proved a useful ruse in the past, I should thank him someday."

Sirius grinned and shook his head, "You're a terrifying woman Tabby. What a pity ole Dumbledore didn't recognise your adeptness for deception." A dark laugh escaped her lips, "It's come in very handy that he doesn't. 'Night Sirius. I'll see you at the end of the week." When she disappeared from the mirror Sirius tucked it back into his backpack and leaned back against the wall of the cave he'd taken shelter in.

The last eighteen months had seen a lot change. He and Minerva had developed a strong friendship through their regular chats via the mirrors. It had made Azkaban just that little bit more bareable. He was grateful to her for keeping him updated on his godson. It seemed that Harry was in the process of receiving something that Jack had referred to as, _'Jaffa training'._ Sirius was very curious about it because according to Minerva it provided a Jaffa warrior with a mental barrier superior to ones used by even the strongest Occlumens.

Looking out at the stars Sirius smiled. By the end of the week he'd be with Harry again, even if only for a short time. He could just imagine the look on Dumbledore's face if he had any idea what was really going on. _"You've already lost old man. And the beauty of it is you don't even know it yet."_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Daniel leaned against the doorway and grinned at Jack, "You know if you didn't complain so much you'd be finished by now." The glare O'Neill sent him would have been intimidating if there hadn't been a thermometer sticking out of his mouth. When Daniel just grinned wider Jack rolled his eye and turned back to his torturer, "Come on Doc! Hurry up! I want to get home."

Janet would have been annoyed with her un-cooperative patient if she hadn't understood how he felt. She'd only seen Cassie that morning and was already missing her! "Stop complaining and I'll be done quicker." When he rolled his eyes she glared at him, "You know the rules Colonel. SG1 has been off world for over a week. Do you really want to risk exposing Harry to some alien disease you may have picked up?" Pouting Jack shook his head and stopped complaining.

Smiling Janet took the thermometer from his mouth and checked it, "Besides you've two weeks leave now. You and Harry can celebrate his birthday in style." Jack hopped up off the bed and clapped his hands, "Ok then let's get going." Reaching out Doctor Frasier pushed him back down, "We're not done here Colonel. Relax Harry is in good hands. Cassie's with him."

Carter looked over from the bed she was perched on, "When's your cousin and her family getting in Janet?" The doctor continued their check-ups as she answered, "Tomorrow morning. Cassie and I are going to pick them up from the airport and show them around a bit." Jack looked up at her, "You're still bringing the cake though, right?"

Teal'c looked up in interest and seemed satisfied when Janet nodded, "Yes. And my cousins' daughter is only a few months older than Harry. According to Jean her daughter is very shy so I was hoping some time with Harry would help bring her out of her shell." At the last bit Janet levelled her gaze at Jack. He smiled, "I'll let Harry know."

His smile disappeared when Janet quickly shone her penlight in his eyes. Doctor Frasier looked up from her notes and looked at the grinning Daniel, "Don't look so pleased Doctor Jackson. I still have to check you."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cassie looked speculatively over her cards at Harry, "Go fish." The soon to be six year old huffed and picked a card from the table. His disgruntled expression changed to delight and he laughed. Throwing down the last of his cards he proclaimed happily, "Read 'em and weep!" Tossing her cards on the table Cassie pouted at him, "You have way more luck than is natural." Harry wiggled his fingers at her, "It's magic."

Laughing Cassie stood up, "Well in that case Mister Magic you can tidy up the cards and board games while I get dinner ready." While she was cutting up some potatoes to make fries she watched Harry out of the corner of her eye. It was hard to believe he'd been here for only a year and a half. He was barely the same boy anymore!

When Cassie had first met him Harry had been so fearful and shy that it had taken him two weeks to speak in front of her. Now he was a confident "almost" six year old. He was still sweet though, thankfully, despite Colonel O'Neill spoiling him a little. Though she supposed that it was alright that they all spoiled him a little, he still wasn't used to it.

Catching a weird movement out of the corner of her eye she looked up and nearly dropped her knife. Harry was putting the pieces of one of the board games back in their box but the cards that had been scattered all over the table a moment ago were sorting themselves out and flying back into their box. In mid-air!

Cassie had known about Harry's special abilities for a while but this was the first time she'd seen them in action. Swallowing she looked at Harry, he was blissfully ignorant of what he was doing. For a moment she chewed her lip and thought about not saying anything but he had a right to know. "Harry." When he looked towards her the floating cards were in his direct line of sight. His jaw dropped.

They stood watching the cards for a few more seconds before the pack drifted calmly to the table top and settled there. When they were sure the aerial ballet was done Harry looked up at Cassie in surprise, "Did you?" She shook her head and pointed at him with a knowing look. He stared back at the pack of cards for a moment and then turned to her and grinned, "Cool."

She laughed and nodded, "Very cool. And now Mister Magic that you're finished making the mess clean itself up you can help me in the kitchen. Come on." Harry scrambled happily to his feet and walked past her into the kitchen. As he moved by her Cassie reached out and ruffled his messy black hair, "You need a haircut." He clamped his hands down on his head protectively, "Nah-uh!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Lucy I'm home!" Jack was nearly barrelled over by the energetic bundle of joy that hit him the minute the words had come out of his mouth. Lifting a delighted Harry up into his arms Jack laughed, "I take it you're happy to see me." Harry laughed and nodded, "Yup."

Jack moved into the kitchen where Cassie was putting some dishes in the dishwasher. Looking up she grinned, "Hey Colonel. My mum on her way home yet?" Jack nodded as he put Harry down, "She was about five minutes behind me." Harry ran over to Cassie and tugged her shirt sleeve, "Tell him!"

Grinning Jack opened the fridge, "Tell me what?" Cassie waited until he had uncapped a beer and was taking a swig before she spoke, "Harry levitated a deck of cards back into its pack earlier." She and Harry laughed manically as Jack nearly choked on his beer. He glared playfully at them, "You've the same sick sense of humour as your mother. And you're infecting Harry with it! No fair!" Cassie merely grinned proudly at that before collapsing back into giggles with Harry.

"Hello?" Janet's voice drifted into the kitchen. Jack lifted his head up, "In here Janet. Your daughter just tried to kill me." Popping her head around the door Janet observed Cassie and Harry giggling and leaning against the dishwasher while Jack looked as though he had just drooled all down his front. At her questioning eyebrow Jack threw his hands up, "She decided to wait to tell me about Harry performing magic tricks until I was trying to drink something." She snorted, "Maybe that'll teach you not to drink beer in front of the children." He stuck his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes and went over to the two grinning minors, "Honestly Jack, I'd have thought you'd be used to it by now." He shrugged as Janet hugged both the kids, "It never gets old." The two women decided to stop hassling the colonel when they saw the delighted and pleased smile on Harry's face. Hugging Harry once more the two left with promises to come over as early as they could the next day. Once they were gone Jack looked at Harry, "So you can levitate things now." Nodding Harry smiled. Jack grinned, "Sweet."

A half hour later Jack was tucking his son into bed. Ten months ago he and Harry had a long talk and he'd asked if Harry would mind if he formally adopted him. The boy had eagerly agreed and was now happily known as Harry O'Neill. As he watched Harry hug his teddy tightly Jack shook his head. When he'd agreed to help out his old friend he hadn't realised that in doing so he'd heal himself. He loved Harry like he was his biological son; it didn't matter to him or anyone he knew that they weren't.

As he closed the door he whispered, "Get some sleep kiddo. We got a big day tomorrow."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Albus was fit to pull out his own beard! How could this have happened? How could Harry have disappeared over a year ago and none of them noticed? He felt terrible. Everything was falling apart and he couldn't even find some of the parts to fix it all. Minerva had been right. He was a blind fool to think that he could control everything.

She had been devastated when he'd told her about Harry's disappearance. He could still remember the look of shock and dismay on her face. Maybe if he had listened to her and moved the boy to somewhere that no one knew about this wouldn't have happened. And to make matters worse Black was loose!

Looking up from his hands he watched as Fawkes tilted his head at him. "How'd this happen Fawkes? How could I have missed so much?" The phoenix trilled and flew to perch on the back of Albus' seat. The warmth of the fire-bird helped calm him some but Albus was far from settled. He needed help.

A knock on his door sounded as he thought of who could help him. With a wave of his hand the door opened to reveal Minerva standing there with Severus. They came in and looked at him. After a moment he patted Fawkes on the head and stood up, "Is there any news?"

Severus shook his head, "No one seems to know anything Albus. It seems the boy vanished over a year and a half ago. There were no obvious signs of magic but it's the only explanation." Minerva sat heavily in a chair in front of his desk, "Oh gods." The sheer weakness of her voice shocked both men in the room. Minerva McGonagall was a strong and unbending woman, to see her so shaken was more than a little unnerving.

Albus came over and patted her on the shoulder, "Why don't you take some time for yourself my dear. You've barely slept the last week." She hung her head wearily, "How can I sleep Albus when Harry's missing?" He hummed in sympathy. She ran her hands over her face, "I have to cancel my trip! In all this mess I'd completely forgotten about it!"

Before she had even finished speaking Albus was shaking his head, "No Minerva. There's nothing you can do here. You should go and get some rest. Come back when you're fully recuperated." She looked up at him desperately, "Albus-" He cut off her weak objection before she could begin, "No dear. You need to get back on form. You look like you're about to collapse. A few days away from all this would be just what the healer ordered."

Hanging her head again the two men could just make out her weary nod, "Alright. But you'll owl if anything new comes up." Albus helped her up, "Of course. Now go home and get some sleep." She sighed and left the office with slumped shoulders. Both men felt bad for her, and Severus and she didn't even get on very well.

Neither saw the satisfied smirk on her lips as the door closed behind her. Perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey lads. Well here's the next chapter. Again thank you for everyone who took time to review it's really nice of you all! Hope you enjoy! :D (I apologise for any spelling mistakes you might find, I did try to proof read it but was pretty tried at the time.)

I own nothing.

* * *

When Harry woke the next morning a huge grin spread across his face. Sirius was coming! Bounding out of bed he pulled on his clothes for the day and headed for the kitchen. When he got there Jack was already making waffles. Hearing the shuffling behind him Jack grinned and looked over his shoulder, "Morning kiddo. Happy Birthday."

Harry sat down at the table and yawned, "Morning." Jack smirked at him and placed a plate of waffles in front of him, "I take it you didn't get much sleep." Shaking his head Harry smiled sheepishly as he grabbed a fork, "Too excited." Jack nodded sagely as he sat down with his own plate of waffles. Arching his eyebrow dramatically he tried to impersonate Teal'c, "Indeed." Harry nearly choked on his food as he laughed.

Once breakfast was over and the dishes washed they headed for the back yard. Colorado Springs was truly beautiful in July and Jack had decided to have a barbeque for Harry's party . Picking up the colourful paper lanterns that Sam had handed him the evening before as they were leaving the base Jack turned to Harry. The six year old giggled to see Jack with a huge armful of lights looking slightly perplexed. "Now I know that we're supposed to put these up before everyone gets here but Sam seems to have forgotten that Daniel borrowed my ladder the other week and hasn't returned it yet."

Harry's eyes lit up as an idea came to him. His brilliant emerald eyes focused intently on the lights in Jacks arms and his brow furrowed. After a moment Jack began to get worried and opened his mouth to say something when the lanterns drifted up out of his arms and flew gracefully to string themselves from the house to the gazebo!

Once they were settled in place Jack looked at Harry. His son was so happy with himself and was viewing his work with pride. Closing his fist around the plug left in his hand Jack grinned and shook his head, "Ok. Now I'm jealous." The doorbell rang; Harry laughed delightedly and ran to answer it. As Jack plugged in the lights he heard Harry's voice, "Teal'c! Bra'tac! We're in the garden!"

Looking up Jack saw Harry trying to hurry Teal'c into the garden. An indulgent smile was on T's lips and he was allowing Harry to "drag" him along. Bra'tac strode over to Jack and gripped his forearm in greeting, "Tek ma tek O'Neill." Returning the warriors handshake Jack nodded, "Glad you could make it Bra'tac." He grinned, "I would not have missed it O'Neill."

The two friends watched as Harry pointed at the lights and talked animatedly to Teal'c. Bra'tac smiled, "He has changed much since we first knew him." Jack nodded, "Thank god!" He threw a sheepish look at Bra'tac's amused expression, "Figure of speech." Bra'tac turned back to see Teal'c's look of surprise, "Indeed. What is Harry telling Teal'c?"

Jack grinned, "Oh he's probably regaling T about how he set up the paper lanterns." He looked at Bra'tac out of the corner of his eye, "Whatever you and T are teaching him seems to be working. He can mostly control his magic now." Bra'tac seemed pleased, "That is good. According to Tabby most don't learn control until well into their adolescence. Harry being able to makes it easier to conceal him."

Nodding Jack grinned when Teal'c bowed to Harry. The young boy's face was so happy that he looked like he was about to split his head in half with the grin he bore. "Having fun?" While Harry nodded enthusiastically Teal'c inclined his head, "Indeed. Harry was explaining about the lights. It is a pity we were not five minutes earlier and we might also have observed the spectacle."

Jack smiled as Bra'tac placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Come Harry. We should get your training done before others start to arrive." As the two headed towards the treeline Jack looked to Teal'c, "Don't see why the boy couldn't have a day off." Teal'c watched them disappear into the trees, "Master Bra'tac wishes to see if Harry has been keeping up with his training while he has been away."

Jack grinned slyly, "And he's curious about your first apprentice." Teal'c looked at the colonel with a raised eyebrow, "Indeed. You are far more observant than you imply O'Neill." Grinning Jack headed for the kitchen, "Just don't tell Carter."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cassie tugged on her dress anxiously. This was the first time she was meeting her mom's cousin and she wanted to make a good impression. Seeing her daughters nerves Janet smiled and took her hand, "You look lovely honey. Jean is going to love you." Cassie smiled and leaned against her mother, "Thanks mom."

Thirty minutes later they were waiting at the arrivals gate. Janet smiled when she saw Jean waving enthusiastically at her. Waving back she tapped Cassie on the shoulder, "There they are." Looking over Cassie observed a tall woman with a kind smile holding the hand of a small bushy haired girl. Next to them was a grinning man pushing their bags on a trolley.

When they reached Cassie and her mother the smiling woman pulled Janet into a hug. "It's so good to see you Janet! It's been far too long." Pulling back Janet grinned, "And whose fault is that missy?" Shaking her head she turned to Cassie and pulled her into a hug, "It's wonderful to finally meet you Cassie. I've heard so much from your mum about you." Cassie returned the hug happily, this woman was so welcoming that she found herself smiling broadly and returning the hug. "Nice to meet you Jean."

As Cassie was greeting her cousin Janet looked to the man and girl that had arrived with Jean. Holding out her hand she smiled welcomingly, "Hi I'm Janet." The dark haired man smiled, "I'm Richard. And this is Hermione." Two curious brown eyes looked at her from beneath wild brown hair. Janet felt her smile soften and she bent down to greet the girl, "Hello Hermione. It is lovely to meet you." The young girl took her hand and smiled shyly, "Hi Doctor Frasier."

Laughing Janet pulled her into a hug, "Call me Janet." Hermione giggled and nodded into her shoulder. Standing back the grown-ups waited to see how the two young girls would feel about each other. According to her cousin Hermione was a very mature six year old but Cassie was nearly fourteen now and Janet was worried the age gap might prove a problem. But once again her daughter laid her fears to rest as Cassie grinned and pulled Hermione into a big hug.

Looking at Jean she grinned and leaned in to whisper, "All that worry for nothing huh." Jean nodded and curled her fingers around Richards hand, "We should get going though." Nodding in agreement Janet led the way to the car, talking all the while. "Well we'll drop your bags off at ours and then if you're not tried bring you for a drive around to show you where everything is. Though I should warn you we have a birthday party to go to later so if you're feeling a little low it's probably best you all take a nap beforehand."

Richard laughed, "Are you kidding? These two have been wired the whole way over in the plane! The last thing they're going to want to do is take a nap." Looking over at the mother and daughter Janet observed the matching giddy grins on their faces and laughed, "Well in that case I vote we go get ice cream. Perfect way to start a holiday I think."

-o-o-o-o-o-

A couple of hours later they were getting ready for Harry's birthday party. Janet was just putting in her favourite pair of earrings when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Her cousin popped her head around the door and grinned, "You decent?" Shaking her head Janet stood up, "What do you think?" Closing the door behind her Jean inspected her with a critically tilt of her head, "Very nice. You trying to catch someone's eye?"

Janet laughed, "No. But I rarely get a chance to dress up so I'm taking full advantage of it." Sitting on the end of her bed Jean nodded, "That I understand completely." As she was putting away her makeup Janet could see the worried look on her cousin's face. Turning around in her seat she leaned forward, "Ok spill."

A rueful smile ghosted across Jean's lips, "That obvious huh?" Janet simply nodded and waited. She hadn't seen her cousin in a good few years but they had always known each other so well they might have been sisters. Jean ran her hand through her loose brown curls, "It's Hermione. I'd like you to take a look at her while we're here."

"Any particular reason why? I mean you must have access to a huge amount of doctors. Why fly all this way just to see me?" Jean flopped back down on the bed, "Because I don't want my daughter to turn into some science experiment!" Janet's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she could respond, "Ok you're going to have to start again."

Sitting up Jean shook her worry off and started talking, "A few months back, nearly a year ago now I'd say, Hermione started exhibiting usual signs of…well to be honest I don't know what of! Things seem to happen around her. To her! It's unexplainable." Janet bit her lip, "So why come to me? I'm just a regular doctor." Levelling her with a blank look Jean shook her head, "I wasn't always a dentist Janet. I know a cover when I see one. And you've seen some strange things and never spoken about them, so can you just look at my girl?"

Janet was a little thrown by the hint that her cousin, a dentist, might have some idea of what she did. She also was a little worried by the hint at a different job she'd just been thrown but decided to tackle that puzzle another time. Nodding she stood up, "Sure I'll take a look at her while you're here." A great sigh of relief escaped from Jean, "Thank you Janet." Smiling Janet shrugged, "Hey, what are families for?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack checked the steaks on the grill and sipped his beer, "Shouldn't be much longer." Richard leaned back in his chair, "You have a beautiful home Colonel." Looking at his garden Jack could only smile fondly to see Cassie and Harry playing happily with Richards daughter. Janet and her cousin were discussing something in depth with Carter, while Daniel deep in conversation with Bra'tac. Teal'c was standing beside him wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron helping him with the steaks.

Giving himself a small shake he tipped his beer at Richard, "It's the people who make it." The Englishman nodded in agreement, "True." The faint sound of a doorbell could be heard over the sounds in the backyard. Jack handed over control of the grill to Teal'c as he headed back into the house. Opening the front door he grinned to see the dark haired woman in a long skirt and light shirt standing there, "Hello Tabby. It's good to see you. Was starting to wonder if you could make it." A large smile spread across her face, "My portkey was delayed. I hope I haven't missed the presents?"

Shaking his head Jack stepped back to let her come in, "No, we're saving them for when everyone arrives." As he watched Tabby pull a decent sized present out of a very small purse he snapped his fingers, "Just one thing I should mention. Janet's cousin and her family are here so it might be best if you hid the magic tricks. I don't think they're in the know." Tabby nodded to him, "I understand."

Bowing extravagantly to her Jack extended his arm, "May I escort you to the backyard? And enquire how you like your steak?" An indulgent smile appeared on her face as she took his arm, "You may and medium rare." Grinning they stepped out onto the patio. Jack could feel Tabby's hand tense slightly on his arm when she heard Richard speak. Before he got a chance to ask about it Harry spotted them. His sons face broke into a huge smile, "Tabby!"

Harry ran to them and Tabby dropped Jacks arm to sweep the boy into a hug, "It's good to see you Harry. Sorry I haven't visited in so long!" As she talked to his son Jack could only shake his head in wonder, the last eighteen months had changed more than just Harry's outlook. He'd gotten the impression from Tabby when he'd first met her that she was very stern but looking at her now he could see a softness to her that he'd put money on hadn't been known before.

Looking up he noticed Daniel and Bra'tac heading for them. Before Harry's excited chatter could reveal things that were best left hidden Bra'tac put his hand on his shoulder and looked at Tabby fondly, "You must allow Tabby to catch her breath Harry. She has only just arrived." When Harry looked up he flushed in embarrassment and mumbled an apology. Tabby smiled, "That's alright Harry. Why don't you go play with your friends and we'll talk more later."

As he ran off smiling she turned to Jack, Bra'tac and Daniel, "We may have a problem." However before she could say more Janet brought her cousin over, "Tabby! Good to see you! This is my cousin Jean." Smiling Tabby shook the woman's hand, "Pleasure to meet you Jean." She grinned, "Likewise Tabby." The introductions and greetings went off without a hitch but as Tabby congratulated Carter on her promotion Jack was itching to drag Tabby to one side and get her to explain.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a doorbell once again. Going back into the house he opened the door to see General Hammond talking casually to a dark haired man. A large grin spread across Jacks face, "Ah General I see you've finally met our resident murderer." Sirius pouted, "Now Jack you know it's rude to shout a man's supposed acclaims without his permission."

George Hammond could only grin in wonder as the two friends who hadn't seen each other in nearly a decade fell easily into idle insults. Even if he hadn't known their backstory he'd have been able to tell the two had seen combat together. It was the easy friendship of a couple of old war buddies. Clapping Jack on the shoulder he moved past them, "I'm going to go say hi to the birthday boy."

When the general had disappeared into the backyard Jack pulled Sirius into a hug, "It's good to see you mate. Harry couldn't sleep last night for excitement." Sirius pulled back with a smile, "I know the feeling." He turned serious for a moment, "Are you sure it's alright for me to stay?"

Jack nodded and pulled his friend into the kitchen, "Absolutely! Harry and I wouldn't think of letting you stay anywhere else." As Sirius opened his mouth to protest Jack held up his hand, "Ah-up-up-up. You're staying. It's settled. Deal with it." Shrugging Sirius leaned back against the counter and joked, "Well who am I to argue with a military man!"

Jack laughed and passed him a beer, "Come on. Harry's in the backyard. He'll levitate my ass on top of the nearest tree if I don't get you out there as soon as possible. Also no magic, we've guests who don't know about it so keep a low profile." Sirius laughed, "Jack I'm an escaped felon! I'm all about the low profile!" Grinning the two wandered out to the patio. As Sirius made a beeline for the kids Jack looked around to see what everyone was up to.

Janet was introducing her relatives to Hammond. Daniel and Carter were arguing the finer points of grilling with Teal'c, although Teal'c wasn't really arguing so much as refusing to budge on his methods. Bra'tac came to stand next to Jack, "So that is Harry's godfather." Sipping his beer Jack nodded, "Yup."

Harry was throwing the ball to Cassie when he felt two arms pick him up in a bear hug. "Happy Birthday Harry." Squealing in delight Harry twisted round in Sirius' arms and returned the hug, "You're here!" Sirius laughed and put him down, "Of course I'm here! I'm your godfather how could I possibly miss your birthday!" Harry grinned and hugged him again before turning round to Cassie and Hermione, "Girls this is my godfather! Sirius."

While Sirius greeted a smiling Hermione, Cassie hung back and observed him. She knew the story; he'd been falsely imprisoned for murder for the past five years and had just broken out. Looking at him now she couldn't tell he'd been in prison. His hair was brushed back into a shiny ponytail, his clothes were clean and fitted him well and he looked healthy, much healthier than she'd thought he would look.

When he turned to her he winked, "Did I pass?" Grinning she nodded and held out her hand, "Cassandra Frasier. Call me Cassie." He bowed elaborately as he shook her hand, "A pleasure mi lady!" Giggling Cassie turned to look at her mum, "You should probably save the fancy stuff for the adults. They're harder to impress than us." He saluted her jauntily, "Duly noted."

Harry snorted a laugh when he saw Jack mimicking Sirius behind his back. Pity he couldn't pull off the bow with the same flair. Sirius looked at him, "I assume from your laughter I'm being mocked relentlessly by Jack." Nodding Harry pointed at the group now watching them.

When Sirius turned to look one of the men paled and gripped a woman's arm. When she looked up to see him her face went equally pale and she screamed, "Hermione get away from him!" Everyone in the garden froze. Sirius felt his mood drop and muttered under his breath, "Shit."

The woman who had screamed was the first to move. Pulling a gun from her bag she pointed it at him and shouted, "Get the hell away from my daughter you murderous bastard!" Before Sirius could move or speak Harry ran in front of him with his hands up. Several things happened at once then.

Tabby pulled her wand out of her sleeve and transfigured the gun into a banana. Richard started moving rapidly towards Sirius, looking like he meant to tackle him and beat him to a pulp. SG1 went into combat mode and started trying to defuse the situation. Janet put a restraining arm in front of her cousin. General Hammond and Bra'tac moved to intercept Richard. Harry made his new friend's parents float. Cassie was trying to stop Harry.

Sirius felt like the calm in the storm for a moment before a shockwave blew everyone off their feet. Looking up Sirius could see Hermione's hair crackling and her fists clenched. She was the only one standing, though the only things knocked over were people, and looked absolutely terrified at what she had just done. Although everything in him yelled to go comfort the girl and tell her it was alright Sirius knew that moving would only escalate things again, so he remained where he was.

Jean felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw the look of fear her daughter directed at her. Richard put his arm around her and tried to comfort her, "Hey it's alright love. Look let's just calm her down first and then we can deal with the whole gun thing." Nodding Jean stood up, "Hermione? It's alright. Just relax, ok?"

Standing up Tabby put her hand on their shoulders. When they looked at her she smiled comfortingly, "Let me." Before they could say anything she moved towards Hermione. The girl watched her come closer in fear and managed to choke out a warning, "No. Don't…I'm dangerous." Tabby shook her head, "No dear. You're not. You're something much more."

The crackling lessened slightly, "What?" Reaching her Minerva put her hands on the girl's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "You're a witch dear. Like me." Brown eyes widened in shock, "What?" Minerva grinned and she could feel her eyes twinkling (Sirius had dubbed it her Albus look), "Hermione your mother has been telling me how intelligent and well-read you are for the past ten minutes. Surely you can think of something better to say."

The young girl chewed on her lip for a moment, "A witch?" Minerva nodded. Hermione looked at the tall kind woman in front of her, "You're a witch?" She nodded again. Hermione felt a shy smile tugging at her lips, "Can you show me?" Tabby laughed lightly, "Of course!" Taking out a length of wood she waved it at the table on the patio and a couple of cans of coke flew into her hands. Offering one to Hermione she opened the other and toasted her, "Welcome to a new world Hermione."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Fifteen minutes later when Hermione had calmed down enough to go near her parents she looked accusingly at her mother, "You promised to leave your gun at home." Jean sighed, "I know dear. And I did!" Hermione looked pointedly at the banana still grasped in her mother's hand, "Yes I can see that." There was a shocking amount of sarcasm in her voice for a six year old. Harry giggled despite the seriousness of the situation and could contain himself no longer.

"You're a witch!" Hermione looked over to see a massive grin splitting the black haired boy's face. He bounded over to her, "So am I! Well…actually I'm a wizard." As he spoke he looked to Tabby to make sure he'd got it right. Grinning she nodded, "Yes. Harry why don't you tell Hermione what it's like." Harry nodded happily and pulled Hermione over to where they'd been playing earlier.

Minerva looked at Cassie and tossed her head in their direction. The girl nodded and went to keep an eye on the two young magic users. Once she was sure that that particular situation wasn't going to implode in a hurry she turned on Hermione's parents. Despite her relaxed posture her voice held menace enough to make them wince, "How could you treat her with such fear?"

When they opened their mouths to speak she made a sharp wave with her hand and silenced them, "Don't bother trying to deny it. I saw her face after that shockwave. She was terrified. Partially over what she'd done but **mostly** over your reactions! She's six years old! She shouldn't need to fear being treated like a ticking time bomb by the two people in the whole world who are supposed to love and cherish her no matter what!"

Before she lost her temper completely Minerva took a deep breath. "Never mind that now. You'll all deal with it as a family once you're ready. The important thing now is for you two to learn to treat her like a normal child. Walking on eggshells will only agitate her and cause more outbreaks."

Jean looked to where her daughter was grinning at the glowing ball floating around her head. Looking back to Tabby she slumped her shoulders, "We didn't know what it was. For the past year things have been…happening whenever Hermione gets upset. Some children in school started picking on her and suddenly they were hanging from branches of the trees by the collars of their school shirts! They nearly died! She almost accidently hung four children! Wouldn't you be scared?"

Richard put his arm around his wife's shoulder and tried to comfort her as she wearily leaned back, "But now we know love. She knows. She knows what she is now and we can face it as a family." When Jean looked at him he smiled a little sadly, "We'll adapt. It's what we've always done." Janet put her hands on her hips at that statement, "Which brings to mind one very serious question I have." When they looked at her she glared, "Since when do you carry a gun?"

Jean blinked, "Ah." Crossing her arms Janet's glare turned into a very hard stare, "Yes. Ah." Jean and Richard shared a look before Jean turned back, "Old habits." After a very tense five minutes Janet threw her hands in the air, "That's it? That's the only explanation you'll give me!" Richard rubbed the back of his neck, "It's the only explanation we can give you." SG1 and Hammond exchanged knowing looks.

Stepping forward General Hammond looked at the couple, "Is what you're not allowed to tell us putting us in immediate danger?" Both shook their heads, "No. We're retired." Janet rolled her eyes, "Great. More secrets. I thought you two were dentists!" Jean looked at her, "We are." At this everyone blinked but Jack couldn't help himself, "That is the worst cover I've ever heard of!"

A fond smile graced Jean's lips as she looked at Richard, "Once I would have agreed with you Jack." Tabby looked at them as though she were examining them under a microscope, "For a couple of people who were so terrified of their own daughter a few minutes ago you're both remarkable calm." Richard shrugged, "Our fear was that she was alone in this. Now we know that's not true."

Tabby looked in the direction of his gaze and saw Harry and Hermione making sparks at the ends of their fingers with Cassie laughing with them. As she was turning back she noticed Sirius stretched out on the grass with his hands casually behind his head and contemplating the clouds above. She rolled her eyes, "Sirius what the hell are you still doing down there?"

He shrugged minutely, "I figured it was probably a good idea to let everyone calm down before moving. After all I was the catalyst for recent events." Minerva tilted her head a little in agreement, "Fine but you can get up now." He rolled gracefully to his feet and came to stand near the group. However he was very aware of the fear and anger in two sets of eyes so he wisely remained a safe distance away until everything was sorted.

Jack stepped towards the Grangers, "Everything is fine really." But before he could say more Jean's voice broke out in a shout, "Everything is not fine! A murdered is standing less than twenty feet from my daughter so don't give me that crap!" Teal'c's deep voice rang out calmly, "Sirius Black is not a murderer."

The couple rolled their eyes, "And that's why he broke out of prison and has a nationwide search going trying to find him and put him down." Jack saw the hurt look on Sirius' face and felt his temper snap, "That's enough! Sirius is my friend and saved my life more than once so I will not have you bad mouth him in my home. He was wrongfully accused and imprisoned without a trial! You'd have broken out too!"

"Jack. It's ok." Everyone turned to Sirius who was looking at Jean and Richard with eyes full of understanding. "I know that you've been fed the media and political side of the story, but would you agree to hear my side?" Instead of the abrupt denial most had been expecting the Grangers seemed to consider his words before answering. An entire conversation seemed to take place between them with just a look. Turning back to Sirius they nodded.

Smiling he began to speak, "Thank you. Ok…well first off I'm a wizard too. The crime I was locked up for was the murder of thirteen people. The story you've been fed is one of a rigged gas explosion. But the truth is that all that carnage was caused by a curse."

Seeing their confused expressions he looked to Tabby for help. She guided them to sit down, "This is a long story and we'll be explaining some of the magically world to you as we go so you should get comfortable." Once Jack was sure everyone was settled he dished out the steaks and called the children over. At Carter's look he shrugged, "Hey! Tabby said it'd be a long story so we might as well hear it while we eat."

-o-o-o-o-o-

An hour later everyone was digesting the food and the information they'd been given. Jean and Richard, after apologising to Sirius, looked decidedly worried about sending their daughter into such an unstable environment as magical Britain. Sipping a beer Richard looked at his little girl and was so proud at how well she was handling all the information. He pulled her into a hug and glanced briefly at Jean before looking at Tabby, "Is there some other way for Hermione to receive her magical education?"

Tabby nodded, "Of course. Hogwarts isn't the only wizarding school in the world. Harry here is going to be going to Falcon Heights in Fort Collins. But there are many fine schools all over the world for you to choose from. I can get you a list if you'd like." Jean looked at Richard, "The schools in Europe are out. Boarding schools will try to separate us all." He nodded, "And Asia and Australia are out." They looked to Tabby, "Can you get us information on schools in the states?"

She nodded, "Of course." Janet piped up before they could thank her, "So you're going to move over here?" A quick glance passed between them before they looked at Hermione, "Is that alright with you dear?" A smile spread across her face and she nodded. Grinning they turned back to Janet, "Yes."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry attacked the pile of presents with gusto. He quickly accumulated a couple of books from Daniel ("I thought you might like them someday"), a telescope from Carter ("So you don't have to keep stealing your dads all the time"), the box set of the Star Wars movies from Teal'c, a pair of training staffs from Bra'tac ("You must remember to practise always"), a military style jacket from Hammond ("I know how much you like Jack's one"), a skate board from Cassie and a full set of protective equipment from Janet, and some assorted sweets from the Grangers (along with a hug from Hermione).

Minerva handed him the present from her. He grinned his thanks and opened it to reveal a mirror. She grinned at the confused look on his face and held up a matching one, "This is how your godfather and I have communicated in the past. It's a quicker way to contact me than email if you ever need anything. Just look in the mirror and call my name." Jack leaned over to Sirius, "That's pretty neat."

Sirius nodded, "Thanks. James and I made them while we were at school so we could chat during detentions." Everyone shared a laugh and Harry looked even more pleased to have the mirror now that he knew his dad had had a hand in making them. He hugged Tabby, "Thank you." She returned the hug happily, "You're more than welcome Harry."

Jack cleared his throat, "My turn." So saying he got up and left the room. Everyone exchanged confused looks and Harry scratched his head. A moment later Jack reappeared pushing a bicycle, "Happy Birthday Harry." The boy's eyes lit up in excitement. It was the bike he'd been secretly wishing for the last two months! Running over he hugged his adoptive dad.

Everyone was grinning when the two broke the hug, even Teal'c cracked a smile. A clap brought everyone's eyes to Sirius as he stood up, "Well that just leaves my present." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a photo album and passed it to Harry, "Open it." Sitting the album on his knees Harry opened it to the first page and saw a handwritten note. He read it quickly and smiled.

_Harry,_

_This is an album of my school days. I've somehow managed to hold onto it and would like you to have it now. It magically expands so you can always add to it and I hope you do with pictures of your friends, both now and in the years to come. Your father was the greatest friend a person could ask for and I hope you get the chance to experience such a friendship in your life. I will always be here for you._

_Sirius_

Looking through the first couple of pages Harry smiled to see a younger Sirius with a boy who looked like him standing under a tree next to a lake with their arms around each other's shoulders and the shoulders of two other boys. They were all smiling happily and waved at him.

Looking up in shock he gasped, "They moved!" Sirius laughed and nodded, "Yeah. Photos developed with magic tend to do that." Putting down the album carefully Harry got up and hugged Sirius tightly. Sirius could just make out a mumbled 'thank you' from the region of his shoulder. Hugging his godson tighter he kissed the top of his head and whispered, "You're welcome Harry."

Everyone could feel a tear in the corner of their eye and Janet sniffled. After a moment Harry sat back down and smiled, "Thanks everyone." As he spoke a huge yawn interrupted him and Jack laughed, "I think that's my cue to start kicking people out!"

As everyone was grabbing their coats and heading for the door Jack turned to Tabby, "Just one thing before I forget." She looked at him expectantly. "Why a banana?" She laughed and shrugged, "I recently watched Doctor Who. It was the first thing that came to mind." Richard laughed at her answer, "Completely understandable."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Sorry about the delay with this chapter but unfortunately the hard drive I had the next four, FOUR!, chapters stored on got wiped so I've had to start from scratch. I hope you enjoy it.

I own nothing.

* * *

Minerva went through her mental list again. She couldn't risk forgetting anything and having to come back for it. For the next two weeks Albus couldn't know where she was. She didn't want to have to worry about covering her ass too much.

Going over the incantation on the piece of paper again she committed it to memory and set it on fire. Dropping the burning note in the fireplace she swept her cloak around her shoulders and strode out the door.

It had taken her two years to figure out how to travel unobserved from her home just outside Cardiff to Colorado Springs and she had finally found the answer. The fire-pit in the secluded forest near her house had taken some time to get just right. She'd spent three months alone trying to figure out the right combination of Ancient Runes needed to cross an ocean undetected and carve them into the surrounding rocks at appropriate places.

Reaching the carefully hidden clearing she looked around at her handiwork. The place looked like the site of some ancient witch burnings. She'd been sending inanimate objects to a similar fire-pit in the trees behind Colonel O'Neill's house for the past while to make sure that it was working properly, so there were already ashes in the pit.

With a flick of her wand she lit a large fire in the center of the stones. Drinking a pre-prepared potion she began to mutter the incantation needed under her breath as she stepped into the flames. A warm sensation traveled up her legs and throughout her body as she felt an unfamiliar feeling in her chest.

It was a soaring sensation! The only time she had felt something like it was many years ago, when she had heard Fawkes sing once. She'd have to have another go at translating some of those runes when she got the chance!

Before she could go down that train of thought though she was suddenly jerked forward and nearly stumbled out of the fire. Catching herself on a waist high rock she shook her head to dispel the mild feeling of dizziness before looking around.

Trees still surrounded her but they were the ones bordering the end of O'Neill's garden. Shaking her head again, in wonder this time, she pulled her cloak off in the warm wind. It still amazed her sometimes what magic could accomplish if the person using it applied themselves!

Stepping forward deliberately she made her way to the back of O'Neill's house. As she came out from the trees into the garden a figure joined her suddenly.

Minerva felt her heart jump a bit in fright before she realized it was Cassie. The sixteen year old smiled at her and carried on walking back to the house with her in silence. Before they reached the patio door Minerva spoke, "It's not that I'm unhappy to see you Cassie, but why were you lurking in the woods waiting for me?"

Cassie bit her lip before she answered, "Tabby…is it possible for someone who's…not local, to develop magic?" Minerva just about managed to refrain herself from frowning in confusion at the question and answered carefully, "Magic is everywhere Cassie. It's all around us, in us. Some can access it better than others. Why do you ask?"

Cassie tucked her hair behind her ears and shrugged, "No reason." Minerva decided against pushing the girl for more answers just then. If Cassie truly wanted to know something she'd ask again. She smirked kind kindheartedly at the young woman, "Nothing is without reason Cassie."

Before Cassie could form a response the patio door opened and Colonel O'Neill waved at them, "'Bout time you showed up Tabby, we were starting to wonder if you'd make it." Grinning the Scotswoman shrugged, "Good things come to those who wait Colonel."

Jack snorted, "And better things come to those who hurry." Laughing Minerva hugged him lightly, "Sometimes."

Cassie slipped past the two into the house. She didn't want to get dragged into a conversation with anyone right now. She just wanted to talk to Dominic! But for some reason she'd felt compelled to head down to the woods. She hadn't known why until Tabby had stepped out of the trees.

That's what had promoted her question about magic. She'd briefly thought that maybe she was special too, like Harry and Hermione. She loved them both but sometimes it was hard being the ordinary one.

Janet watched her daughter leave the room and sighed. Sam passed her a cup of coffee and motioned towards the door Cassie had just left by, "How you two doing these days?" Sipping her coffee Janet shrugged and sat on the couch, "Honestly I have no idea. She used to be so sweet, but now…"

"She's a teenager Janet. It's normal for her to be a little rebellious."

Janet shook her head, "A little is one thing Sam. Cassie is…I don't even know, to be honest. But something is wrong." Sam looked around the room as she nodded sadly.

There weren't many people here to greet Tabby, just Sirius and Jack, along with herself and Janet. Teal'c was on a mission with Bra'tac, while Daniel was taking some time to get some research done. Harry was staying with the Grangers for a couple of days, so the house was fairly quiet.

An idea popped in Sam's head, "Maybe you should talk to Tabby!" Snorting into her coffee Janet looked at Sam with incredulous eyes, "What could Tabby possibly know about it?"

Sam sat down on the couch next to Janet and leaned forward to whisper to her, "You saw Cassie slip in the door when Jack was greeting Tabby, right? Well it makes sense that she went to talk to her. Maybe Tabby can get her to open up."

Janet mulled over the idea for a moment, "It's worth a shot. But I'll wait until tomorrow to talk to her. After all she just got here and even though traveling by magic is faster I'm pretty sure the time difference still gets to her."

As they were finishing up their conversation the woman in question wandered over with a beer in her hand. Tabby smiled at them and sat gracefully in the armchair facing them, "It's good to see you again ladies."

Sam smiled, "Hi Tabby. How did it go?" Tabby grinned, "Much better than I'd thought to be honest! I was expecting the journey itself to be much more unpleasant."

She cast a sly glance at Sam before continuing, "Though I'm a little surprised that I wasn't bombarded by questions the moment I arrived about the possible logical explanation for how I could have achieved it."

Sam coughed a little in embarrassment, "Ah, well…" Janet held out her hand, "That'd be my fault Tabby. I've filled our resident know-it-all's head with my worries so she's a little preoccupied."

Tabby tilted her head and looked at her seriously, "Cassie?" Sam quirked her eyebrows and joked, "And they say I'm quick." A modest smile graced Tabby's lips before she became serious again and looked back at Janet expectantly.

The doctor rubbed the back of her neck before speaking, "I do want to talk to you about this Tabby but it's just that…I was hoping to give you a day to settle in before I dropped my worries on you." Tabby waved off her concerns absentmindedly, "We're friends Janet. Fill me in."

As Janet started recapping Cassie's behavior for the past while Sam went to chat to the two men in the kitchen. Jack was trying to build a pyramid out of cards while Sirius was causing mini model airplanes, that Sam supposed he had conjured, to dive bomb all of Jack's attempts.

Cracking a smile she leaned against the counter and observed the childish antics of the two old friends for a few minutes. After a couple of minutes she noted the formations that Sirius was flying the mini planes in and she couldn't help but laugh.

Looking up Jack cracked a smile, "So you caught it too huh?" Shrugging she smirked and nodded. Sirius waved his wand and the planes disappeared. Picking up his beer he grinned at Sam, "So what you up to for your two weeks off?"

Carter grinned, "Got some new algorithms to finish up, and one or two side projects that I'd like to get started. Probably end up working on my bike after that." Jack looked up quickly to see Sirius' expression become joyful. The Englishman practically jumped up and down on the spot as he blurted, "You ride?"

A half second of silence greeted his question before Carter and O'Neill nearly split their sides laughing. A second later Sirius cracked a rueful grin as he realized the unintended innuendo in his statement.

And it truly was unintended! Despite his constant flirting with the beautiful Major Carter he'd seen the way Jack looked at her and there wasn't any power on earth, or in the stars for that matter, that'd make him get in the way of even the chance of anything happening between them!

When Sam could stop laughing she grinned and nodded, "Yeah." Jack shook his head, "Honestly Sam I still say you should come fishing with me and Harry." She was shaking her head before he'd even finished talking, "No thank you. And besides, isn't Harry staying to learn more about magic from Tabby while she's here?"

The question took him by surprise. After a moment of thought he pouted and realized that, of course, he and Harry would have to stay while Tabby was visiting. He sipped his beer and glanced at the fridge, "Guess that means I'll actually have to do some shopping in the morning…"

The next morning Jack awoke early. He could just make out the sound of a muffled conversation coming from the direction of the kitchen so he figured his house guests were already up. Rolling over he grabbed his watch off the bedside table and sat up.

As he groggily went about getting pants on he thought back to the night before. Janet and Cassie had left soon after Tabby had arrived, from what he could gather Cassie seemed to have finally hit the rebellious teenager phase. He felt a little bad for Janet but there wasn't anything he could do to help with the problem so he stayed out of it as much as possible.

Sam had stayed quite late, chatting to Sirius about different types and brands of motorcycles. He hadn't realized that she was so interested in bikes before then or he'd have said something to Sirius. It was good for a person to share their hobbies with others. He'd learned that about the same time Harry had shown an interest in astronomy.

Tabby and himself had sat out on his deck and talked quietly for a long time. After Sam had left and Sirius joined them the conversation had turned to the state of things in England, and then the wizard community in general.

The manhunt for Sirius was still on-going, though Tabby had said it had fizzled out a bit after the first year had passed. It was hard for the Ministry to keep people interested when there were no new developments to put in the paper, apparently.

Sirius had grinned darkly at that and Jack shuddered at the memory of that smile. Whatever his friend was planning Jack was very glad he wasn't on the receiving end of it, though he had a fairly good idea as to who might be.

The situation with Dumbledore seemed to be stable, for the most part. Sirius had explained to Jack a while back just how close Tabby was to the old bastard and ever since O'Neill had worried about her safety, as well as Harry's.

He had to give her credit though; the woman had a serious set of balls on her to knowingly put herself in such a precarious position on a daily basis!

According to Tabby the prick wasn't suspicious about her frequent trips to the states. It seemed that he liked the idea of her having a _romance_ to distract her from poking holes in some of his more "morally ambiguous" plans.

Jack cracked a smile while buttoning up his shirt as he remembered the MANY layers of malice in her voice at those words. Obviously Tabby was getting pissed off at having to play the devoted lankey to the old codger.

As he ran his hands through his grey hair to try and tidy it a little Jack briefly played with the idea of introducing Tabby to the Tok'ra. Now **that** would be an interesting conversation.

Forgoing shoes Jack padded barefoot to the kitchen in search of coffee. As he got nearer he could hear Tabby and Sirius chatting out on the patio. Glancing down at his watch his eyebrows rose up his forehead a bit to see that it was only 5.30 in the morning!

He hadn't known Sirius was such an early riser. Though he suspected it had something to do with Tabby. She had once been his teacher and now his friend and Jack felt that Sirius was trying to prove to Tabby that he was worth the effort she had put into him.

When Sirius had lived with them for the first few months after he arrived he'd shared all he knew of the magical community. Idiot had put the idea of becoming an animagus into Harry's head!

It had taken a lot of effort on Jack's part to convince the excited boy that he'd have to wait to learn more about magic before he could learn that.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and headed out to the patio. "Good morning campers. Everyone sleep well?"

The two looked up at him from their seats. Tabby was dressed in a long flowing dress that made her seem like a completely different person! Gone were the stiff shirts and long heavy skirts. Her usual tight bun was gone and her hair hung down her back in a loose plait that looked as though she had slept in it. She looked much younger than he had seen look her so far. It was a strange sight.

Sirius on the other hand looked like his usual cavalier self in black jeans, loose white shirt and bare feet. His long black hair was held back by a thin leather strap and he'd obviously just shaved that morning as there were no signs of stubble.

They looked like a rich couple on holiday. Jack looked down at himself and grinned at them, "I suddenly feel very shabby for some reason." Tabby laughed, "Don't worry Jack the inspection isn't until Tuesday!"

Sirius snickered at the expression on Jacks face and waved his wand. A chair floated over to them, "Have a seat mate. And don't worry, it's only an expression."

Jack sat beside them in the predawn light and sipped his coffee. A few moments of quiet companionship passed before Sirius looked at Jack, "So when's Harry getting back?"

Looking at his watch jack shrugged lightly, "'Bout 10 or so. I was talking to Richard yesterday morning and it seems that Hermione has insisted on coming to stay for a few days once she found out you'd be here Tabby."

Tabby grinned, "I like that girl. She's quick and very loyal to Harry. He's found a good ally in her." Jack frowned, "They're just children Tabby!"

The woman looked at him and Jack was fiercely reminded of his very first meeting with her. He'd gotten so used to her pleasant and relaxed demeanor over the past four years that the sudden reminder of her as a war veteran shocked him.

"They may be just children Jack but they have to be ready when the time comes. Hermione may decide not to fight but Harry won't have a choice. Voldemort will come after him no matter where he is. He has to be prepared."

The expression on Sirius' face told Jack that this had been the topic of conversation before he'd arrived. Sirius looked as though he was trying very hard not to argue with Tabby. The two men felt the same way; that Harry should have a choice!

But after everything that he'd learned in the past four years Jack knew that his son would play an important role in the next wizarding war. What that role would be had yet to be determined thankfully.

Sirius looked at Tabby, "You really think Hermione will sit ideally by as Harry fights a war?" Tabby shook her head and picked up her tea cup, "Like I said Sirius, she is fiercely loyal to Harry. He was her first true friend and I can see her willingness to defend him in her eyes."

She cracked a smile, "You remember those lads who were bullying Harry at school last year?" Jack nodded angrily, "Yeah. He still won't tell me who they were." Tabby grinned, "There's no need. It seems Hermione is a wonderfully talented prankster."

The two men looked at each other in surprise. This was an aspect of the young Miss Granger that they hadn't been aware of. Leaning forward in their chairs Sirius and Jack looked at Tabby. Sirius poked her when she seemed like she wasn't going to continue, "Come on woman! Details!"

Tabby laughed, "Alright! Well according to Cassie the four boys that had been bullying Harry ended up with a…string of bad luck. Itchy clothes, homework going missing, chased by stray dogs, hearing problems, frogs hidden in their bags, drinks turned into soapy water; the works!"

Sirius giggled, "Ah the pranks of youth. I think I shall have to give young Hermione some pointers before she goes off to wizarding school. Though I am wondering how she managed the hearing problems one."

Tabby shrugged, "Not entirely sure, Cassie didn't ask for details. But I have a fair suspicion that she channeled her latent magic into some of the pranks." Jack leaned back in his seat, "That could prove interesting."

The other two nodded. Hermione had proven herself to be a remarkably talented girl. Over the past two years she had developed a strong friendship with Harry and Cassie. She'd soaked up as much information as she could get, and though she still couldn't do much more than guard her mind and make a glowing ball of light Tabby had assured them that she had an exceptionally strong magical core.

One day she would be a very powerful witch and Jack was thankful that his son had such a loyal friend as her.

Sirius' mind was wandering along the same lines as Jack's. And though he still hated to think of his godson as a solider he knew that, logically, having Hermione as a friend would likely one day save his life.

Shaking himself Sirius stood up, "Alright I don't know about you two but that's enough of that conversation for me. I'm off for a run, either of you care to join me?"

Jack nodded, "Just let me grab my sneakers." Once he'd gone inside Sirius grinned and changed into Padfoot. Tabby shook her head lightly, "You can't help rubbing his nose in the fact that he can't track you, can you?"

Padfoot bounced around like a big puppy and wagged his tail. By the time Jack came back wearing sneakers and looser trousers, the large dog was running around down by the treeline, sniffing at the different animal trails there. Jack sighed, "Great. Now I have to keep up to him like that!"

Tabby laughed, "It gets worse Jack." He looked to see her transform smoothly into a cat!

The tabby cat cocked her head at him in challenge and took off after the dog. Jack stared for a moment before shaking his head and starting to jog after the pair. "So that's where she gets her nickname!"

Later that day Jean's car pulled into the driveway. The two excited friends jumped out of the back door before she had even pulled to a stop!

The first sign that Jack had that his son was home was Jean Grangers almighty voice yelling about safety to the pair of them. He stood in the doorway and watched in amusement.

Normally he'd have been pissed off that someone was yelling at his son but Jean was like a surrogate mother to Harry at this stage, besides it just showed that she cared as much about Harry's safety as Hermione's.

After a few minutes Jack felt that the two had learned their lesson, for now, and called out, "Afternoon Jean. Tea?" Her eyes flashed at him for a second before she pulled herself together and nodded.

Standing up straight she looked down at Harry and Hermione from her considerable height and raised her eyebrows at them, "I take it I don't have to continue this lecture." They both nodded frantically as she turned to walk up to the house.

When she reached the door Jack grinned, "Nice to see you're still as…protective as usual." Jean cracked a wry smile, "Even if it's from themselves." Snorting in amusement Jack hugged her roughly with one arm as he led her into the sitting room, "Ah but now you get a couple of days off and can leave them in the capable, terrifying hands of Tabby."

Tabby's voice floated out of the living room, "I heard that." Jean grinned as she walked in to see Tabby and Sirius involved in a card game of some kind. Jean cocked her head in confusion, "What game is that?"

As she spoke the cards in Sirius' hand exploded sending him reeling back off his seat. As he coughed from his new seat on the floor Tabby grinned and summoned the money from the mantelpiece with her wand. Pocketing it she winked at Jean, "Exploding Snap."

Standing Tabby pulled Jean into a hug, "It's good to see you again. Where are the children?" Jean returned the hug quickly and looked out the window, "There's your answer."

Tabby turned to see that Jack had slipped outside to play with Harry and Hermione in the garden. She grinned, "Looks like your daughter might have a knack for baseball." Laughing Jean walked round the table to hug Sirius, "Richard is delighted, to be honest I couldn't care less what she's into, as long as she's happy."

Sirius grinned, "That's a healthy attitude. Now if you ladies will excuse me I am going to go play." With that he turned into Padfoot and bolted out the patio door. Jean and Tabby laughed to see him snag the baseball from mid-air and run off with it, forcing the other three to chase him.

Tabby waved her wand again and two cups of tea floated in from the kitchen, "You seem to have settled in quite well to life here." Jean smiled and took a seat, "Yes. It was a little hard at first; we had gotten quite settled in England. But…Hermione's happy and that's what counts."

Nodding Tabby flicked her long braid over her shoulder, "Change can be difficult…but I get the feeling you and Richard are very…adaptable." Jean grinned, "Now, now Tabby. No fishing."

The two friends shared a laugh before Tabby asked a question, "Jean do you know what's going on with Janet and Cassandra?" Jean's cup froze half way to her lips and she frowned, "I wasn't aware there was anything going on besides Cassie going through the teenager phase."

Tabby shrugged, "I get the feeling there might be more under the surface."

"Why?"

"Janet asked me to talk to Cassie."

Setting her cup on the coffee table Jean leaned forward, "That's surprising!" Nodding Tabby looked out the window to make sure the others were still occupied, "You're telling me. I assume you'll be stopping there before you head back home."

Jean nodded, "I'll probably head over as soon as I leave here." Looking down at her watch she grimaced, "Which should have been five minutes ago." Tabby grinned, "I'll round up the children so you can say goodbye."

Before she left the room she looked at her friend, "Will you see if Janet can give you any more information about what's going on with Cassie? I have a gut feeling it's important."

Nodding the Englishwoman stood, "Will do. Now grab my daughter so I can get my hug." Sticking her wand out the patio door Tabby winked at Jean, "This should prove entertaining."

A yelp from outside made Jean look out the window to see her daughter flying through the air towards the house. She knew she was supposed to be upset about the mistreatment of her nine year old girl but Jean could only laugh at the expressions of everyone outside.

Hermione looked somewhat disgruntled when Tabby settled her on the couch, "You could have just called you know." Tabby grinned as she pocketed her wand, "Where would the fun be in that?"

A reluctant grin spread across Hermione's face and she jumped up, "Hi Tabby. I missed you." Bending down Tabby enveloped the girl in a hug and smiled, "I missed you too lass. Now hug your mother before she leaves."

Grinning Jean swept her daughter into her arms for a very loud and joyful hug. By the time she'd put her down again they'd been joined by the rest. Jack smiled at her, "You off again Jean?"

Nodding she went round the room to hug everyone briefly, "Afraid so. I have to stop by Janet's before I head back. Richard and I have plans for later."

Sirius, once again human, wolfed whistled as Jean headed for the door. The last thing Jean heard before the door closed behind her was Hermione's excited voice demanding to be taught how to whistle like that.

Rolling her eyes Jean sent a silent prayer to the heavens that her daughter wouldn't figure it out anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok this chapter takes place during the episode 'Rite of Passage' in Season 5 of Stargate SG-1 (I'm just going to say again, I'm not really sticking to the timelines here except when it suit the story, sorry if it gets confusing). I won't be going through the episode step by step, instead I'll be hopping through it with some changes along the way.

Hope you like the results.

And so sorry for the long delay in updating. I've a million and one excuses but no one's really interested in them so ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

Jack heard the phone ringing just as he was ushering Harry and Hermione out the door to head to Janet's. Cursing under his breath he motioned for the kids to keep going, "I'll catch up in a second."

Running back down the hall he grabbed the receiver just before the answering machine picked up, "Hello? Sam?! What's wrong?" Sam's voice sounded strained as she explained about Cassie having to be brought to the infirmary. Jack managed to contain himself at just a few choice swear words before he got down to business, "How is she doing?"

"We don't know at the moment but she appears to be stable. Janet's running tests to try and figure out why she collapsed."

"I'll be right there."

"What about the kids?"

"I'll bring them with me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea sir? We've managed to contain the knowledge about magic from getting back to the NID but if you bring them here I'm not sure we can stop people from talking."

"We don't have much of a choice. Jean and Richard are out of contact for the night."

"What about Tabby or Sirius?"

"No idea where they've run off to."

"Shit."

"Look, just tell Hammond I'm bringing them onto the base. As long as we keep them on the guest and medical levels with visitor passes we should be fine."

After Carter hung up Jack rubbed his hands over his face before heading back out to the truck. Climbing into the driver's seat he turned to face the two children, "There's been a change in plans guys. Cassie's sick. We're going to the base to see her but you two have to promise to behave yourselves there."

Jack barely got the rest of his statement out as Harry and Hermione started asking about Cassie. Holding up his hands he whistled to get their attention, "We don't know anything yet. She collapsed at home and now she's in the infirmary. Janet and Sam are already with her."

Harry looked at him with big imploring eyes, "Is she going to be ok?" He looked as though he was about to cry and Jack pulled him into a quick hug, "Hey. If anyone can fix her it's Janet. Come on let's go see her."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius tugged at his robes nervously and leaned towards Minerva who was sitting next to him in the waiting area, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Her eyes never left the clerk sitting behind the desk across from them as she responded quietly, "We don't have a choice."

Forcing himself to continue whispering Sirius checked again to make sure he still had his wand within easy reach, "We've managed to keep ourselves hidden for two years from this lot. Why out ourselves now?"

"Because, sooner or later, they're going to catch on to me jumping between continents and the children's underage magic. This way we have some control over what happens as a result of it."

"I think you're getting overly paranoid."

"It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you."

Before Sirius could respond the office door opened and the American Ministry official stepped out into the waiting area. She spoke to her clerk for a couple of minutes and then sent him on his lunch break. When the young man had left the official waved her wand to put a ward around the room and looked at the two sitting across from her.

Her stern face broke into a wide grin, "Minnie! How've you been?"

Sirius could only gape in shock as Minerva stood up and hugged the other woman, "Andria. It's good to see you. I didn't know you'd joined the ranks of paper pushers!"

Standing slowly Sirius just watched as the two, obviously, long-term friends exchanged barbs and pleasantries. Raising his hand to bring attention to himself he waited until both were looking at him before he spoke, "What the hell is going on?"

Andria laughed, "Sorry. I haven't seen Minnie in about seven years so we're just catching up." Minerva grinned and put her hand around the woman's shoulders, "Actually I'm go by Tabby now." She jerked her thumb at Sirius, "Courtesy of that idiot."

Sirius felt himself get a little uneasy as he was treated to a smile from Andria that would have looked much more at home on his face. The American giggled, "Oh I think I'm going to like you."

After a few more minutes of the two women joking with each other Andria stepped back and brushed the front of her jacket a bit, "Ok down to business. What's going on?"

Tabby and Sirius exchanged looks before she turned back to her friend, "I think you should be sitting for this story Andy. It's a…an involved tale."

Shrugging Andria lead the way into her office, "All the best ones are. So what am I looking at here? Corruption, politics, greed, kidnapping, murder, seduction, betrayal or mystery?"

Sirius giggled, "All of the above…well, except for the seduction part, but the tale's still going so maybe!" Andria laughed lightly and motioned for them to sit, "Well in that case I think a cup of tea is in order."

As she poured the tea Tabby leaned forward in her seat, "Do you know the name Harry Potter?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Teal'c was confused. Usually when he and Bra'tac returned from being off-world there was at least some members of SG-1 waiting for them on arrival. Instead Silar stood in the gate room looking anxious.

As they walked down the ramp Bra'tac spoke quietly, "Something has happened." Teal'c's attention was mostly diverted by Silar walking towards them but he managed to respond, "Indeed."

When they reached the bottom of the ramp Silar spoke, "Welcome back Teal'c, Master Bra'tac." The Jaffa warriors inclined their heads slightly in greeting before Teal'c spoke, "What is happening Sergeant Silar?"

Silar exhaled desperately, "Doctor Frasier came in a few hours ago with Cassie. She's in the infirmary and running a high temperature. General Hammond is just about to hold a briefing and wishes you both to join him."

Nodding the two Jaffa left the gate room quickly, depositing their staffs in a nearby armoury. As they moved towards the briefing room Bra'tac spoke quietly, "I fear there is more to this than a simple illness Teal'c."

Teal'c's eyebrow rose slightly as he instinctively quickened his pace, "Indeed."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry sat on Cassie's bed holding her hand and trying hard not to cry. Hermione was waiting by the door for a guard to bring them some food while his dad and the other adults had gone to talk somewhere private. Sam had offered to take them to a different room but neither he nor Hermione had wanted to leave Cassie.

He couldn't remember being this scared since he'd come to live with Jack. Cassie was so quiet, barely moving except for when her eyes jerked behind the closed lids. His fear started to get the better of him and a few tears escaped against his will.

Hearing the click of metal he looked up to see Hermione standing on the other side of the bed holding out a plate with a sandwich on it. She gave him a watery smile, "She'll be ok Harry. Eat."

Chewing the sandwich reluctantly Harry could taste the salt from his tears soaking into the bread. "What if she isn't Mione?!"

"Janet's the best doctor in the whole world Harry. I know she'll fix Cassie."

He smiled thankfully at her and wiped away his tears, "You're right."

"Of course I am. Now eat your sandwich."

The guards at the door shared sad but hopeful smiles as they listened to the two kids sitting on Cassie's bed. Both of them wished they still had that much faith in the world and were praying that faith would be rewarded just so the two kids could hold onto it for a little longer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bra'tac agreed to stay with the children while SG1 investigated a possible cure on Cassie's home world. He sat with Janet at her desk as she tried desperately to work through all the possible cures she could think of. Placing a calming hand on her shoulder he waited until she looked at him.

"Have faith in them Doctor Frasier. They will find a solution."

He followed her gaze as she looked towards the children next to her daughter's bed, "I hope so Bra'tac. And not just for myself but them too."

He nodded once in understanding and quietly left her to her work. It seemed to be the only thing keeping her centred and he understood the need to kept oneself busy during times of crisis all too well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Harry and Hermione could no longer contain their yawns Bra'tac ushered them to bed in one of the VIP suites. The eight and nine year olds argued bitterly all the way to their room but in the end nearly had to be picked up to get on to the big double bed. Bra'tac shook his head as he covered them with a blanket. They had already fallen asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione woke suddenly when the lights exploded in the room. Harry was standing by the door peeking out and frowning. Creeping up next to him she poked his side. He held a finger to his lips and pointed out the small crack of the open door.

They watched as the guard took off running for the direction of shouting. When he'd rounded the corner both children slipped out of the room and started running for the infirmary. Hermione pulled Harry short from running full tilt around the last corner without looking.

He glared at her and she shook her head. "Listen." She whispered. Following her lead he tilted his head and could hear Cassie shouting at someone that they were killing her. Fear gripped him and he slipped out of Hermione's grasp and ran for his friend.

Lights were exploding all around him and he could make out Cassie holding her hands over her ears in pain, like there was a sound hurting her only she could hear. Running up to her he wrapped his arms around her legs and looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Don't leave Cassie! Please!"

The cloud of compulsion and fear lifted from Cassie's mind briefly and she looked down at the little boy who she loved like a brother. Her hand dropped to ruffle his hair once before she slipped into unconsciousness again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam joined Janet at the observation window. Looking down she saw Cassie hooked up to several monitors and Harry sitting on a stool next to her bed holding her hand. Jack was standing just on the far side of the door watching his son, his expression a mix between fond and worry.

Frowning she looked at Janet, "Why is Harry in there?"

Sighing Janet rubbed her face in exhaustion, "He seems to be the only thing keeping her stable right now. Sam her body isn't showing any signs of antibodies! Just more of the retro-virus, it's like her body isn't even trying to fight what's happening to her!"

"That could have been Nirrti's intention, to stop any of her subjects from overcoming the effects of her experiments."

Janet sighed again, "I thought of that, but Sam…if that's the case then our options are growing smaller by the minute."

Putting her hand on Janet's shoulder Sam steered her towards the door, "Let's go fill in Cassie."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

While Sam and Janet where at the briefing filling in the others on Cassie's new skill set Harry and Hermione had started playing a game.

The two children were pressing Cassie to show them how to levitate the chess pieces and she finally gave in.

"Just focus on the piece. See it move in your head and it should work." She had a piece spinning slowly in the air in front of her as she spoke and could only grin at the looks of fierce concentration on her friends faces.

Hermione's piece wobbled a little and she looked up at Cassie with a look of delight, "I made it move!" Cassie smiled, "Very good Mione. Keep going."

As Hermione went back to her piece Cassie glanced at Harry and nearly laughed. He was starting to go red with the effort of concentration he was using to try and get his piece to move.

"Relax Harry. Concentrating shouldn't hurt you." As Cassie spoke he sneezed and the chess piece flew across the room. Collapsing into giggles Hermione clapped, "That was great! Do it again!"

Harry turned red and shrugged sheepishly, "Well at least it moved."

Cassie grinned, "Yup."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Janet looked at General Hammond hopelessly, "The only thing that seems to have any positive effect on her right now is Harry. Since he's been with her, her rising temperature has slowed down and she seems to be handling it better but it's still there. And I can't control it."

General Hammond frowned in thought, "Do you think there might be a connection between Harry's physiology and Cassie's changes?"

Sam blinked, "It's possible, I honestly didn't give it much thought, but there seems to be a definite correlation." Hammond stood up, "Start giving it some thought Major."

Nodding Sam stood and left the room with Janet. The others could hear them bouncing ideas off each other as they headed down the hall. Turning to the rest of the table General Hammond leaned his hands on it and sighed, "Any more progress with the lab Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel consulted his notes and shrugged, "Well you've certainly put a new spin on things General. We know that Nirrti was trying to create a Hok'tar using the children of Hanka but what if another planet had already reached that point?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "You are referring to Earth and it's magical population?" Daniel nodded rapidly, "Yes! What if witches and wizards are just another step in the evolutionary scale?" Jack leaned back in his chair frowning, "Might explain why we've never come across any magicals except for here."

Teal'c tilted his down, "How so O'Neill?" Shrugging Jack looked at the monitor showing the observation room. Cassie was laughing happily as his son and Hermione were flinging chess pieces at each other without the use of magic, it seemed they'd forgone coolness for speed in this case. The knight still spun calmly in the air next to Cassie's head and it appeared she wasn't even aware of what she was doing anymore.

He started to speak, never taking his eyes from the screen, "Any human that showed even half of the abilities that Harry, or even Hermione, have would instantly become a target for the Goa'uld. Maybe the humans on other worlds never got the chance to develop past the formative stages that the magical community on Earth must have gone through."

When he looked back at the room Jack noticed the other three appeared shocked. Daniel's jaw looked like it was trying to get acquainted with the table top while General Hammond was blinking rapidly. Teal'c, as always, was stoic except for the mild jerk in his eyebrow.

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically, "Yes I do actually listen at these briefings you know!"

General Hammond cleared his throat and stood, "Alright then. Doctor Jackson I want you to go and fill in Major Carter. Colonel and Teal'c should go and see how the children are doing."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam watched from the doorway of the observation room as Harry and Hermione kissed Cassie before heading for food. Her conversation with Janet and Daniel was whirling around in her head at a hundred miles an hour. The theory that magic was just the next step in human evolution made a certain kind of sense but she still felt that she was missing something.

Cassie was finally starting to show signs of tiredness and would hopefully sleep soon. Sighing Sam couldn't bring herself to enter the room just yet and speak with Cassie, not after what she'd just heard from Janet. Cassie wanted to change, wanted to be special. Sam had never known how left out the girl had felt these past few years while Harry, and then Hermione, showed up and could do magical things.

Taking a deep breath she mentally scolded herself for her moment of guilt. Funnily enough her inner scolding voice sounded like Tabby in full rant mode. The thought made her smile a little and enter Cassie's room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry and Hermione were just heading back to Cassie's room with their escort when Harry went still. Hermione stopped next to him and tugged his sleeve, "What's wrong?" Her question was low enough that the guard didn't hear it and kept walking.

Turning desperate eyes on her Harry choked out a whisper, "Something bad is with Cassie." Gasping Hermione grabbed his wrist and dragged him into a run. They'd passed the guard, who shouted ineffectually at them to stop, and nearly reached the corridor to Cassie's room when a loud alarm started to sound and red lights flashed in the hallway.

Skidding into the room them were just a moment behind Sam and Janet and heard Cassie's announcement of "It was a Goa'uld." Exchanging a confused look they both shrugged and ran to the far side of Cassie's bed so as to be near her in case the thing came back to hurt her.

Cassie gripped Harry's hand reassuring but continued to look at her mum and Sam while speaking, "I was asleep, I thought it was a nurse coming in to take more blood but I did sense its presence." Sam shook her head and looked at Janet, "I haven't sensed anything."

Before anyone else could speak Hermione piped up, "Harry did." At this the two older women and Cassie stared at him in shock. Shrinking in on himself Harry shrugged and mumbled, "It wasn't saying very nice things." Cassie blinked, "Harry…they didn't speak aloud."

Shaking his head Harry bit his lip, "Maybe it was just a mean snake." Everyone gasped at this and Sam ran for the phone on the wall, "This is a code three alert. We need zats and TERs in isolation room four now."

Hammond and the rest of SG-1 entered the room within a couple of seconds and Sam filled them in while Hermione held onto one of Harrys hands in a show of support. Seeing the fearful look on his face Cassie gripped the other one tighter. As everyone grabbed their weapons Jack declared his intent to stay in the room.

When everyone had headed out he looked at Cassie, "I figure you fought her off the first time I'm safer here with you." As Janet voiced her confusion over Nirrti waiting to come after Cassandra Jack had other things on his mind. Looking at his scared son he stepped around the gurney and scooped up in a big hug just like he had the first morning after Harry had arrived.

Putting him down quickly in case he needed to use his weapons Jack crouched down and looked Harry in the eye, "So snakes huh?" Nodding Harry chewed nervously on his lip, "Mione and me were playing in the garden a couple of weeks ago and nearly stepped on one. Would have too only I heard him shout."

Jack hummed and ruffled Harry's hair with a grin, "Well at least we know none of the snake heads can sneak up on you now." Harry sighed in relief as his father took the news in his stride. Seeing his dad smile he felt brave enough to ask, "Dad, what's a Goa'uld?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the others searched the levels of the complex for Nirrti Cassandra had a revelation. "She wanted to know if her experiment worked!" That exclamation brought on the beginnings of an argument between her and Janet but before they could get into it Harry gasped.

Seeing his son look directly at the window to the observation room Jack took a chance and turned to fire his zat. Unfortunately he was a second too late and a concussive force blew through the window and knocked him to the ground. Janet covered Cassie in an attempt to shield her from the shards of glass flying into the room as a figure blurred into existence and tumbled through the air.

The person landed soundly and stood to advance on Cassie but before anyone could react Harry had flung himself in front of her attacker and hissed. Jack froze for a second before realising it was like his son was speaking, only with hissing sounds. Making full use of the moment of shock he fired at the Goa'uld, noting briefly that it had stopped its forward movement the minute Harry started hissing at it.

Firing off a round he hit his target squarely and they slumped to the floor. Moving forward he waved off the other guard, "We need her alive." Lifting up the veil covering her face he made sure it was Nirrti before taking out his radio, "Security to iso room four. Search teams stand down."

Rounding on Harry he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close in a bone crushing hug, "Don't you ever do that to me again! I was scared to death."

Before Harry could say anything Janet's panicked voice alerted them to Cassie having some sort of fit. Pulling away from his dad Harry ran and clambered up on the gurney as they started to wheel her to the infirmary. Although his presence did seem to help it by no means stopped the shaking.

Jack scanned the room and saw Hermione sobbing quietly in the corner as she hugged herself. Walking over to her quickly he dropped to his knees and hugged her, "Hey, its ok. We stopped her." Hermione scoffed at him and answered with a courage he rarely saw in most soldiers, let alone a nine year old, "I'm not crying because of that monster. I'm worried about Cassie."

Nodding once Jack stood to walk with her to the infirmary. As they followed the others Jacks mind was working furiously. It seemed that should his son wish it he could command a snake head!

The ramifications of this little discovery were not lost on Jack. On the one hand it was a useful tool in case any Goa'uld came after his son, however on the other hand it meant that if this knowledge got out Harry would immediately become the parasites main target!

And worse Nirrti now knew about it. Stealing himself for what was to come Jack felt the corners of his mouth turn down in a grimace. He knew what he was planning would mean his job but he would not put Harry in any more danger than he was already in.

The Goa'uld could not be allowed to leave the base alive.


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry for the long delay! Here is the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews and the questions, it really made me think about some of the things that I'd forgotten to explain. x Hopefully most will be addressed sooner rather than later.

For those of you who were wondering about Harry having seemingly lost the ability to levitate things I think that I should explain a little bit. In my mind he had control enough to show his father but when trying to impress both Cassie and Hermione he got more unsure of himself meaning that he ended up blocking his magic a bit. I've always thought that Harry had more confidence issues that anything else when learning something new so this is my little spin on it.

Really hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Sirius and Minerva got back to Jack's house to find it empty. Looking around the place they couldn't see any signs of a struggle and looked at each other. Sirius shrugged, "Do you think they already went to Janet's?"

"Check your phone. Maybe they left a message."

Putting his hand in his pocket Sirius cursed, "Damn must have forgotten it!" Arching her eyebrow Minerva smirked, "Oh so you're not a wizard anymore then I take it?" Sticking his tongue out at her catty tone he flicked his wand and silently summoned his phone to him. He started to check for a message as he mumbled, "Smart arse."

Sauntering into the kitchen she called over her shoulder, "And pert too." Sirius nearly choked at the cheeky tone of his former teacher. It seemed meeting her old friend Andy had lightened her up more than any of his joking ever could. Coughing he recovered as quick as he could while dialling the number for his voicemail, "How is one supposed to be able to tell through all those layers you wear?"

Putting the phone to his ear he grinned to hear her spluttering in the kitchen as she fought for a reply. It seemed at least he could still get one up on her occasionally. As the messages began to play however the grin slid from his face. When Minerva came back into the hall she stopped what she'd been about to say at the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Locking eyes with her he said grimly, "We need to get to Jack. Now."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack was furious. That arrogant, despicable, cocky snake head! The bitch wanted her toys back, some of Cassie's blood AND a sample of Harry's too! It didn't matter that he had no intention of letting her leave the base, alive or dead. The bitch thought he'd just hand over what would be essentially be the life of his son to her all because she felt superior to them.

Just as he was about to do something foolhardy there was a soft _crack_ in the corner of his office. Turning sharply he saw Sirius and Tabby looking at him grim faced, "What did we miss?" Quickly Jack filled him in on what had happened to Cassie, the demands Nirrti was making and Harry's new found ability.

Luckily Jack had gotten permission a little over seven months ago to fill in Tabby and Sirius about the Stargate program. It had taken quite a bit of cajoling but eventually Hammond had agreed that it would be easier in the long run to let Tabby and Sirius know their side of the story. To say that the two had been shocked would have been an understatement.

Sirius had laughed and thought he was joking while Tabby remained silent in thought, presumably going over everything she knew from the moment she'd met Jack. Luckily for him Teal'c and Bra'tac had agreed to help with a demonstration. He had not been expecting the reactions they'd gotten though.

Sirius had growled out, what sounded like, "Parasites." while Tabby had narrowed her eyes at the symbiote in anger. The shocking part about it all was that the thing seemed to sense her hatred and retreat back into Bra'tac. The two Jaffa had been surprised but Bra'tac had nodded to Tabby. Jack couldn't be sure but he thought that the old warrior had been pleased by their reactions, hers especially.

Sirius spoke dragging Jack back to the moment, "So Harry is a Parseltongue. That's…bad…unexpected…unfortunate. Shit I don't know but I don't like it!" Tabby raised her hand to silence him, "We'll worry about that later, for now the priority is on getting Cassie better. Jack, do you think that Nirrti can actually help her?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. The real question is; will she? Even if we met her demands there's no telling what the snake will do. They're a bunch of self-serving egotists with a superiority complex that puts your Voldemort fellow to shame."

Stroking his stubble Sirius breached a subject that he definitely didn't want to voice, but knew had to be said, "Why not just get Harry to demand the cure from her?" Sighing Jack leaned against the wall, "He's already offered to do so. Heck I nearly had to restrain him at one point to keep him from marching down to the holding cells! He's not even supposed to know where they are!"

Tabby began muttering to herself, "Can probably sense it. Though why not the ones in Teal'c and Bra'tac?" Sirius blinked, "That's a very good question, but again not the main focus right now." Jack resisted the urge to bang his fist on his desk, "I can't just let Harry walk into a room with a Goa'uld and demand she cure his friend!"

"Why not?!" Sirius was very upset. Over the past couple of years he'd gotten to know Cassie and loved her like a niece. The girl was smart, loyal and above all scary…just like her mother.

"For starters we don't know if Harry can really command the snake head or it was just shock that stopped her before. And secondly too many people are on the base now, if we were to let him try then there's no way we could keep him a secret!"

Jack was surprised to hear Tabby answering for him. She'd apparently come to the same conclusion as he had earlier. Looking up she met his eyes, "I could try and help heal Cassie a little. Put myself under a glamour and pass me off as a specialist of some kind." Jack didn't even have to think before nodding.

The moment he bobbed his head she looked at Sirius who waved his wand in a complex pattern and focused on a mental image as hard as he could. Jack watched slightly mesmerised as Tabby seemed to shimmer and become someone else. In under ten seconds a woman who appeared in her thirties, with dirty blonde hair and a button shaped nose, stood in front of him. He gaped for a moment before meeting her eyes and seeing that she was still Tabby.

Breathing deeply he shook his head, "Magic comes in real handy sometimes."

"You have no idea." The voice was so much lighter than Tabby's that it took a second for Jack to process that she'd spoken. Turning to glare at Sirius he mumbled, "You're just doing that to confuse me."

Tabby frowned, "Don't distract him Jack. He has to concentrate or the glamour will fail and then we'd have a much bigger problem on our hands." Coughing in embarrassment Jack gestured to the door, "Sorry. Does he have to come with us?"

She shook her head, "No. It's best if he stays here anyway. A glamour is hard to maintain when the thing being glamoured is moving, let alone that he's somehow managed to also throw in an audio one as well." Not wasting any more time Jack nodded and left the room with the now disguised Tabby.

Reaching the isolation room he popped his head in the door and saw Janet, "Hey Doc, that specialist you sent for is here." Janet's head snapped up as she frowned when she saw a complete stranger in the doorway. Before she could say anything to ruin the ploy though the 'specialist' winked at her. Blinking she looked closer and saw Tabby's eyes staring intently at her from a strangers face!

Too weird to focus on right now she simply nodded and gestured to Cassie. Catching Tabby's quick glance around the room Janet dismissed her staff. Striding quickly to the bedside Tabby disabled the cameras with a flick of her hand before sliding her wand out of her sleeve and passed it over Cassie with an intense look on her face.

Jack and Janet held their breath for the two minutes it took Tabby to complete her analysis of Cassie. When she straightened up and nodded they both exhaled loudly. Jack looked between Cassie and Tabby for a few seconds before his impatience got the better of him, "Well?!"

"It seems that whatever Nirrti has done is changing her inner core."

Growling in frustration Janet tried to restrain her anger, "What does that mean exactly?"

Looking up Tabby slipped her wand back up her sleeve and went into lecture mode, "A person's core is what decides if they're magical or not. It is linked to physicality's in our brains. Basically whether or not you are able to do magic comes down to one simply thing. If your brain has more complete connections than normal. I don't know all of the science, just enough to properly understand the magic. But what I do know is that Nirrti has forced Cassie's brain to make for too many complete connections."

Jack looked confused as Janet gasped in understanding. Turning to look at Janet he silently pleaded for an answer. She looked briefly at Tabby before turning to Jack, "Bottom line is that Cassie's brain was never supposed to have this many 'complete connections', as Tabby calls them. It's burning her out, in effect frying her brain."

Turning to Tabby hopefully Janet held Cassie's hand, "Can you reverse it?"

"I don't know. I can probably halt the progression but I doubt I'd be able to return her to her old self. Only the architect of this little debacle can do that properly. But I should be able to buy you some time to come up with a way of making her do just that."

Before anyone could speak Tabby had her wand out again and was focusing intently on Cassie. The whole thing only took about fifteen minutes but she looked utterly exhausted by the time she was done. Janet thanked her profusely as Jack held her arm to support her on their way back to his office.

By the time they reached it Bra'tac and the rest of his team were there. As Jack closed the door Tabby slumped onto a stool and Sirius dropped the glamour, leaning back against the wall in exhaustion, "I really hope I don't have to do that again anytime soon."

"It was your own fault for throwing in an audio glamour on top of everything. I can do a convincing German accent if need be."

"Well why didn't you say so?!"

"You didn't ask."

"Stop!" Everyone looked at Jack in surprise, "Sorry but right now that isn't something we need to talk about." Tabby and Sirius nodded before Jack spoke, "So how do we get Nirrti to heal Cassie?"

After a moment of silence Tabby spoke, "We give her what she wants."

"WHAT?!"

Thankfully the shouts of four people were kept from the rest of the base by the silencing ward Tabby had thrown up a moment before speaking. When they started to argue with her she nearly growled before standing up and glaring at them until they quietened.

"We give her what she wants. Everyone in this room knows that she cannot be allowed to leave the base alive now that she has knowledge of Harry. So there is no harm in conceding her wishes."

Bra'tac nodded grimly, "I agree however there are many people here who are watching her every move and cameras on every floor. How do you propose we get close to her?"

The smile that traced across Tabby's lips sent a shiver of fear down the spines of everyone in the room. If they hadn't thought she was dangerous before they most certainly did now.

"Not we. Just me."

"Tabby–!"

"We don't have the time to argue the point. I've stalled the damage to Cassie's brain for now but it won't hold for long. We need Nirrti to heal her and after that I'll make sure that she does no more harm."

Daniel tried to be the voice of reason, "You'll be seen."

Sirius and Tabby shared a dark grin before he decided to feel in the details, "Magic has it's uses."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jack grit his teeth and glared at the snake head as she moved the healing device over an unconscious Cassie. She was so fucking smug! He just wanted to grab a gun from one of the guards and but a hole between her eyes. The invisible hand on his shoulder helped him to focus on the knowledge that she wouldn't live long enough to do any harm to his son.

When she lowered the hand device and opened her mouth to speak everyone in the room was shocked. The Goa'uld symbiote flew out of her mouth in a gush of blood to land on the bed next to Cassie. Bra'tac moved before anyone else could and pinned it to the mattress with a scalpel he'd picked up in the infirmary.

For a moment everyone just blinked in shock before the former host of Nirrti collapsed dead on the floor. This seemed to have the same effect of a blot of lightening. General Hammond looked at Bra'tac in worry, "Master Bra'tac what happened?"

"I believe the Goa'uld was making a move for a new host Hammond of Texas. It had to be stopped or Cassie would have been lost to us."

"I don't doubt that Master Bra'tac, I'm just surprised you managed to get your hands on a scalpel so quickly."

Janet spoke up, "It's probably my fault General. I've been so worried over Cassie that I have probably been leaving things lying around where I normally wouldn't."

"Completely understandable Doctor. Is Cassandra alright?"

"Her vital signs seem to be stable but I'll have to get her back to the infirmary to run more tests. I just hope that most of the damage was undone before Nirrti tried to take her."

As everyone was moving Jack stepped back against the wall to stay out of the way. Bra'tac came and stood near him before speaking quietly, "Is Tabby gone?"

"I think so. I haven't had any sign from her that she is still here."

"In that case I think it's best if we inform young Harry and Hermione before retreating to your office. I would like to know how she accomplished such a feat."

As the two headed for the door Jack muttered, "So would I."


End file.
